


What's Mine Is His

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Body Swap, Crushes, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Pre-Blade of Marmora Keith, Touch-Starved Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: The healing pods have malfunctioned, leaving Keith and Lance completely unaware of their change until they wake up.----Lance shrugged. "If you want, I mean, it's nice that you're respecting my body. You know we're gonna have to, to see ourselves—""Naked." Keith nodded slowly.





	1. Proof

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be 15 chapters (hopefully oh my god my fics are usually so long)
> 
> theres a lot of social awkwardness and crushing and learning about each other's bodies while the healing pods are fixed :")

Healing pods were quite an advancement from the usual hospital visit that team Voltron used to prepare for when they were back on Earth. Not that they visited the hospital regularly—back then, they only had to worry about a papercut or a graze on their knee if they fell. In the middle of an intergalactic war, a graze was the least of their worries. Now, they had to be shoved into a healing pod with a wound the size of Jupiter and hope that they'd make it out alive. Sometimes, though, the injuries would last for longer than usual, and many of them wished they'd died instead of experiencing such excruciating pain.

"The status doesn't look promising," Allura furrowed her brow, staring at the blank, resting faces of her Blue and Red Paladins. "They don't seem to be working like they should."

Usually, healing pods were the most reliable devices to look after the sick and injured, but like all technology, and especially Altean technology, something was bound to go wrong. And although Allura was unsure of  _why,_ she was confident on  _what_. Coran stood at her side, his index finger tapping his bottom lip, knowing that somehow, even though the Paladins were going to emerge absolutely fine, there was no way in telling that there was an influence behind the small malfunction. It could be anything; they were in the middle of space, there were plenty of possibilities.

"Should we eject them early?" Coran questioned. "They're in the final stage of repair."

Allura folded her arms. The other Paladins were sat in the lounge after a hard mission, and the lack of Keith and Lance made it slightly harder, but with willpower and courage, every single one of them made it out alive. They'd come to check on the healing Paladins, but staring at expressionless faces were boring, and they had better things to do.

"Would that be safe?" she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Do you think anything could have gone wrong? They still look the same."

"They do," Coran nodded. "If we remove them, all they need is a power nap, and they should be good as new. If there are any negative effects, we'll know immediately."

After some careful planning, the resting Paladins were ejected out of their assigned pods, and carried into their rooms by the Alteans. Pidge was called to occupy the pods, and despite her lack of knowledge of Altean devices, she attempted to find the source of the malfunction with every single piece of technology she had. At least she had something to do, rather than mindlessly sit in the lounge and watch Shiro sleeping on the couch.

"There doesn't seem to be any evidence of harm," Coran whispered, returning to the Princess after placing Lance in his room. "They were both caught in the same blade, so there's a scar upon his right thigh. Nothing harmful, thankfully."

"It's the same for Keith, though on his left," Allura nodded. "We'll just have to hope the malfunction isn't threatening. Pidge is currently attempting to find the source, so I'm going to help her."

"Excellent, I'll check for anomalies in our system."

* * *

The battle was the least of Keith's worries, at that point. Considering it happened a couple of days ago, he'd been given enough time to recover, but after being hit with a blade sharper than he'd known, he let the small ache in his left leg sear a little longer before he reached down to caress the scar with a finger. The room was far too bright to allow his eyes to open, so he waited until he had fully woken up. He knew he wasn't the only one, Lance was stuck with a scar, too, but in all honesty, all of them had some kind of mark to show off, whether it was for the better or worse.

Keith attempted to sit up. His muscles felt weak, his arms trembled beneath him. His eyelids slowly opened and let the blinding light pour through. Since it wasn't time for an artificial night, the castle was still lit up as if it was the middle of the day. With a grunt of discontent, Keith squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ugh, fuck."

Suddenly, he didn't feel right. He had been in a healing pod, so he blamed it on the weariness and after-effects of a quintessence overdose. Although, it didn't feel like he'd had  _enough_. There was still some repair to be done. The scar felt coarse, rough to the touch. 

Not only that, but he seemed to  _sound_ wrong. Keith was sure he hadn't screamed his vocal chords loose. They weren't damaged enough. At least, not damaged enough to cause a change of tone. A press too hard against the injury in his leg had him yelping.

"Ow, shit—!"

Keith froze. His eyelids snapped open, his hands shielded his aching gaze from the white light, but the damage had already been done. This wasn't him. The slow realisation that his voice was at least an octave higher, and his hands were a familiar golden-honey colour had his heart pounding. However, it wasn't  _his_ heart. Nor his hands. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was in the correct room. 

Attempting to stand, Keith slowly uncovered the sheets on what he assumed was someone else's bed, revealing the rest of the pale skinsuit he wore while in the healing pod. He knew the grogginess from the pods was unbearable, but he managed to overcome it as soon as he reached the mirror in the bathroom. Keith felt unnerved to say the least, but as soon as he gripped the sink and looked into the mirror beyond his weary, sleepy haze, he let out a scream, half-terrified, half-unsure.

He was looking at  _Lance_. Lance was in the mirror. Keith even tried to raise a hand to wipe away the mist upon the silver surface, thinking it was some kind of sick joke. But no—that was his reflection. What was in the mirror definitely  _wasn't_ Keith, and his heart was hammering against his chest because it seemed like a living nightmare.

"What the fuck," he breathed, in _Lance's_ voice. He slammed his palms over his mouth, a small, surprised squeak escaping his lips. There was no way he'd get used to this at all. 

His slender hands examined his new 'self.' An exfoliated, soft, blemish-free face. He patted his cheeks, pinched his chin, ran his fingers through his hair. The lack of the hair Keith  _used_ to have hanging over his neck made him feel bare. He hoped this was temporary. He'd never get injured in a battle again if it meant switching bodies with another person.

And then it hit him.

If he was exploring Lance's body, there was no doubt Lance was exploring his. 

" _Lance!!"_ Keith yelled, racing towards his own room, ignoring the stabbing pain in his thigh. This was unbearable. Lance was going to discover every single little private thing  _Keith_ had and—

"Fuck," Lance— _Keith?—_ trembled. "Oh my God, you—"

The two Paladins stared, wide-eyed, at one another. Keith didn't feel comfortable. It was like having a mask, only, he truly  _was_ Lance this time. Keith stared at his own stature, his vulnerable, deer-in-headlights stare glaring right back at him. There were so many life forms in the galaxy and he had to be swapped with Lance McClain. Even if Keith was looking at his own body, there was no way he was going to succumb to calling Lance by  _his_ name.

"First of all," Keith swallowed. "I'm calling you Lance. There is no way I'm going to call you by my own name."

"Hopefully we won't have to!" Lance stared at his pale hands. "We're going to Allura right now!"

Despite making that impulse statement, Lance didn't move. He instead ran his fingers through his tousled, raven mullet; suddenly Keith hoped he'd showered. After being in a pod for so long, both of them felt disgusting, and even if Keith wanted to shower, there was no way he was getting in without his own body to support him.

Even more so, this was  _Lance_. The tension between them was heightened now that they'd practically switched bodies, and Keith was still completely unsure about how to feel when it came to the Blue Paladin. The constant support and friendship he had created a feeling of vulnerability in his heart. It was soft, and Keith didn't exactly do  _soft_. Especially now that his trusted friend had claimed his body.

Friend. Best friend. Blue Paladin. Crush. All the same.

"Are you done with feeling my greasy hair?" Keith muttered. "I hate your voice already."

"Hey! I have to deal with  _this_ hanging over my neck," Lance patted his long hair. "How do you wash it?!"

"Look, are we going to Allura or what?" Keith stared at his thin hands. They weren't calloused and dry like his own. "We both smell and your skin feels weird and soft and—"

He'd almost forgotten about his own strength as Lance pulled him out of his own room by his wrist. Fuck, now he had  _Lance's_ strength, which means he'd have to look after the new muscles in his body if he was going to live like this from now on. A horrid shiver slipped down his spine. He hoped not. It was bizarre enough speaking with a voice that wasn't his; Keith had no idea this kind of effect was possible. Altean energy was weird.

"Ah! You two are back," Allura smiled. "How are your—"

"You have to help us!" Lance cried. "I'm in Keith's body and it's gross!"

"But you sound the same," Allura cocked a brow. "Keith? You're—"

"I'm Keith," Keith balled his hands into fists. There was no other way to prove. "Look, I just— Lance, can you wield a knife?"

Lance dashed back to Keith's room to find the knife placed comfortably on the nightstand. He came back as quickly as possible, leaving Keith cringing with how loosely he held the blade. This had to be proof.

"Try some of the stuff that I do!" Keith stressed. "Allura, something went wrong, we're—"

Lance attempted to aim at the wall. The throw was awful, and the knife pathetically cluttered against the floor in defeat. Allura stared at the discarded weapon and turned to the Paladins in a slight panic.

"The malfunction," she breathed.

"What?" Lance choked. "What are you talking about?"

The word  _malfunction_ alone had Keith's blood running cold. Not only that, but he discovered Lance's body shook when he got nervous, so he folded his arms and tried to comprehend what was  _relaxing_ for a body that wasn't his. No coping mechanism that worked before was going to work now. However, Allura didn't have to explain. Pidge walked in carrying a notebook, staring at the two dishevelled Paladins.

"I could fix it with Coran's help," Pidge pushed her spectacles onto the bridge of her nose. "It could take up to a week."

"What?!" Lance shrieked, and Keith winced at how his own vocal chords were being abused by how his voice cracked so suddenly. "I can't live in Keith's body for a week!"

"You..." Pidge's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you've— how did that work? Are you really Lance in Keith's body?"

Keith watched as giggles spilled out of her mouth. This clearly wasn't an amusing matter. He could barely cope with the lack of hair on the back of his neck, let alone go out and  _fight_. Which Lion would he use? This was about to be the worst week of his life  _yet_.

"This hasn't happened before," Coran walked in behind Pidge. "It could affect Voltron, but you two have rather similar personalities, so everything should flow as smoothly as before."

"What?" Keith whined and he regretted it immediately. He was annoying himself with Lance's voice. "Look, thanks, I'm gonna go and uncover whatever the hell Lance's body has in store."

Pidge snickered. "Have fun."

The boys walked into Keith's room to have a civilised conversation. None of this was going to work out and Keith was still uncomfortable at the fact that Lance was going to get a full view of his body, as well as experience every little thing it had to offer. They both had to get used to it for a week. A week wasn't that bad.

"So, um," Lance sat down on Keith's bed, still examining his pale, calloused hands. "I'm you, you're me, what are we going to do about it?"

"Don't violate my body." Keith sat down beside him. "That's all."

Keith thought about Lance's own body habits. He had to be respectful.

"Do you want me to keep up your face cleansing routine?" he added.

Lance shrugged. "If you want, I mean, it's nice that you're respecting my body. You know we're gonna have to, to see ourselves—"

"Naked." Keith nodded slowly, staring at his honey-skinned hands. "Mhm, but I'm trusting you."

"Which Lion do I fly?" Lance asked. "Do I sleep in your room or mine?"

"We'll just have to find out," Keith sighed. 


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made. They have to see each other naked at some point, right?

Considering it was almost time to sleep, Lance took the opportunity to peel away the healing pod attire and head to the showers. Having Keith's body was certainly  _something_ , especially since he'd seen the Red Paladin in a completely different light recently. After the support they gave one another, and the vulnerability they portrayed, it wasn't impossible to assume that Lance had some sort of feeling problem. And not just  _any_ old feeling problem. The fact that he was now taking care of Keith's body was terrifying; he had to train in it, sleep in it,  _shower_ in it—and he promised Keith he'd be careful.  _Don't violate my body_ , he'd said. Easier said than done, Lance thought.

Furthermore, Keith's body was  _different_. Much different. Lance always knew he was broader underneath his black t-shirt, which was still something yet to uncover. He was taking baby steps, basically, and trying to figure out every single nook and cranny Keith's body had to offer. Not that he wanted to. He wasn't a  _pervert_ or anything. A shower was a shower, and if Keith had to do the same to Lance's body, then they were pretty much in the same boat. 

Only, Lance didn't know what to think. Or feel. He was  _possessing_ the body of his, his  _crush_. He was responsible for every single thought and feeling and that was scary. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from walking to the shower, towel in hand, fearing that someone would come in and ask him why the hell he was staring at a body that wasn't his.

"Okay," Lance murmured, in a voice all too familiar. "This should be easy."

Considering the showers had only been organised by curtains to protect everyone's privacy, Lance breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he'd be able to explore by himself. Nobody else was occupying a shower, so he assigned himself one, pulled over the curtain, and turned on the water. Lance felt anticipated. He was determined to make it all the way through his shower without doing something weird or  _worse._ So far he hadn't encountered a mirror while in the suit, and he thought that was for the better.

Peeling off the suit was easy. He kept his chin held high, staring at the curtain in front of him, concentrating on the sound of the water jet. Little by little, the suit was kicked underneath the curtain and Lance was, well.

He was rather naked in Keith's body.

Keith, on the other hand, was having the same trouble.

He expected to take a shower like usual, and being the respectful person he was, he made sure to bring at least two towels just in case he had to cover up something that Lance found private. So far, he'd gotten used to the silky, chocolate locks on his head, and even secretly adored how soft his skin was. He discovered things about Lance's body he never even thought were there, for example, the small freckles peppering his nose. Keith walked towards the shower, hearing a jet running, assuming it was anyone but Lance. Lance would be far too scared, he thought.

However, as he turned the corner and gripped onto his chosen curtain, he glared at the discarded healing pod skinsuit on the floor, drowning in shower water. Keith quickly hopped into the shower, kicked away his skinsuit, and tried to look anywhere but  _down._

"Keith?" Lance breathed. Keith suddenly hated how it was  _his_ voice calling  _his_ name. "You're—You're here too?"

"Well, your body stinks of the healing pod and blood and sweat from the battle we were in," Keith swallowed. "Am I the only one who really doesn't want to touch a body that's not mine?"

"No," Lance laughed. "I-I, uh, this is weird, did you set any more boundaries for your body except for not to violate it?"

"No, Lance, you just treat a body how it should be treated."

"Right."

For Lance, this was not okay. This was  _anything_ but okay because Keith's body was way more impressive than his lean, slender one, and as much as he wanted to take care of it, he was too busy occupied with staring at the ceiling. He didn't have to conquer it all today. He'd wait until training to do that. At least then he'd have an excuse to wash his new body entirely.

"Lance?" Keith called.

"Mm?"

"You shave your legs?"

Lance froze. "Well, I do, but you don't have to."

There was only one way that Keith knew that.

"How did you find out?" Lance added.

"Well, I do have your body. And I just felt them. Nothing bad."

Oh, it was bad. It was definitely something bad, because Keith had to maintain a body that he hadn't been experienced with before, but perhaps, it'd all be worth it once they switched back. Although it felt intimate, and Keith hadn't really touched anything yet, he decided to relax and take each area step by step. Soon, he heard Lance's shower curtain slide open, and Keith sighed in relief at the fact he was finally alone. He could trust Lance with his body, but it wasn't like he could monitor what he did to it.

He took the soap Lance had used and kicked it underneath his curtain. At least, even if Lance didn't take  _long_ , Keith could understand why. Now, he had Lance's body to prepare for. And suddenly, even if a small part of him went soft when he saw Lance, he  _still_ wasn't ready to see him  _all_. 

He had to look down at one point. His heart started hammering, and it was then he realised Lance's body was never good with nervousness. So, with a couple of deep breaths, he grabbed the soap and counted down from three, because  _how else_ , and Keith couldn't understand  _why this was such a big deal_ and—

"Oh my God."

Keith chewed on the inside of his cheek and suddenly his feelings for Lance all made sense.

"He's fucking hung," Keith breathed.

It felt  _so_ wrong to be stood in the shower staring at the Blue Paladin's junk, but if he had to be responsible, he discarded every single pining thought and washed every single part of his body; it still stank of armour and sweat and Keith was generous enough to make it smell like cherries. Or whatever the hell the Altean equivalent to a cherry was. Despite being sensible about his new discovery, Keith still felt a little flustered about it all.

Mainly because Lance was going to find out every single little thing about him too.

That night, Lance couldn't understand Keith's body. At all. The other Paladins had gone to sleep and Lance was still staring at his new body in the mirror, trying to comprehend how much  _muscle_ he had covering the area of his chest and stomach. More than  _his_ body, for sure, and although he'd managed to avoid the embarrassment of staring at his crush's crotch while finding a pair of briefs, he was completely  _dumbfounded_ by Keith's body.

This was all he trained for and it certainly paid off. Lance couldn't stop staring at Keith's perfectly toned thighs and backside; was he  _pining_ for him in his own body? He couldn't even go back into his own room and think about it. This was only for a week, but barely a few hours had gone by and Lance had seen more than he hoped for. Did Keith sleep in his clothes? He couldn't seem to find any evidence of sleepwear and he was starting to miss his robe.

So, since his mission to find some kind of comfortable outfit to sleep in was a failure, Lance fell asleep in his underwear. At least the castle wasn't that cold.

Keith, however, was marvelled at how many outfits Lance owned. Despite looking at the robes, he managed to find a comfortable pyjama set and slide into bed. However, his feelings about the lack of contact from Lance soon came flooding back when the scent of his sheets wafted into his nose. His own body was never good with touch. The lack of it during childhood caused him to be sensitive, and of course, he'd never ask for a hug or anything along those lines  _himself_.

The scent was comforting. He buried his nose into the pillow, sighing tiredly. The lack of stress was slightly unsettling, because his body was so used to sleeping in day clothes that this new feeling of tranquil didn't come easy to him. He wondered how Lance was dealing with that. In fact, he sort of felt sorry for him.

Sleep wasn't going to be that hard. Keith slowly slid his hands underneath the pillow and assumed his foetal position like always, however, his hands clutched onto something he didn't expect was going to be there. Taking it out slowly, he discovered that it was a book—a journal or diary, by the appearance—with a pen secured in a page in the middle of the book. A placeholder, Keith thought.

He didn't want to pry. But a small read wouldn't hurt. 

Although, even if Keith knew this was personal, he couldn't help but brood over the things Lance had written in there himself. Most of it was about his family and life back home. He'd take notes of his achievements, make to-do lists, and even doodle now and again. 

Until, Keith reached a certain entry that tore at his heart. 

_I'm going to try and talk to someone about my place in the team._

Keith remembered that.

_Keith seems like he understands me more than anyone else, I mean, I think everyone else would worry._

Keith knew he shouldn't have, but he kept reading.

_Maybe I'll confess to him too. I'm not sure yet._

It was then Keith slid the diary back underneath his pillow. He'd pried, and it felt wrong, especially now he knew all of Lance's deepest thoughts. It felt weird, but then again, Keith felt like he understood the Blue Paladin a lot better than he used to. A little bit of him felt happy that he found out Lance  _could_ like him; he trusted him, he only went to Keith to discuss his problems.

But after reading that, Keith knew he had to reach out to him at some point.

In the late hours of the night, Lance woke up in a hot sweat. Not only that, but his sheets smelled like musk and cologne and  _Keith_ , emphasising and perhaps even  _worsening_ whatever the hell was going on right then. After he let himself wake up, he grasped onto the slight strain in his abdomen, and noticed a hammering throb beneath the briefs that weren't even his. This was Keith's body, so this was no fault of his, and he had no idea what could have happened—even if he  _knew_ this feeling was familiar.

Thus, his reaction when he lifted the sheets was  _exactly_ the opposite of how Keith would react.

"Shit." Lance swallowed. 

This was happening in the middle of the night, where all he wanted to do was sleep the responsibility of owning Keith's body away, but no—he had to deal with Keith's secret, incredibly high libido that had Lance wondering how in the universe Keith managed to deal with it. Without a single thought, Lance pushed down his briefs and glared at the mess soaking into the fabric. Did this guy ever feel relief?

It would certainly explain the amount of stress he felt. Lance's heart hammered as he stared at the fully erect length that wasn't even his to take care of. This was far too intimate to handle, because, well, this was  _Keith's dick_ , and no amount of fantasising in the past could compare to the real thing. He tried smoothing his hands down his stomach, but they retracted immediately upon discovering that Keith's skin was sensitive to the touch, and also,  _any_ amount of touching was going to make his arousal worse.

"Fuck," Lance hissed. 

Like an animal in heat, he curled up and fidgeted underneath the covers, trying to calm the swell in his abdomen down by sheer willpower. He wanted his body back as soon as possible, but knowing it'd take a week, he decided to go and see Keith when he woke up.  _Don't violate my body_. Man, this whole situation was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these headcanons are so good thank u<3  
> (feel free to also send them on my tumblr;; pixelpearl!)


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is hard when you're in someone else's body. Keith tries to maintain a routine Lance has grown used to.

_"Paladins! Training this morning begins now!"_

If Keith had gotten any sleep, he would definitely have gotten used to Lance's body by now. But considering Lance's body barely moved, Keith was giving it an unusual thrashing during the night, so sleep was the only thing on his mind. Not only that, but he still hadn't exactly remembered he was  _Lance_ , which was going to shock everyone except for Pidge, who had her own little moment of hilarity the day before. Training was usual for Keith, and he enjoyed it, but with Lance's body to be responsible for, he didn't know how hard he could test his limits. And he was hoping Lance was going to be generous to his own body, too.

Footsteps thundered down the vast halls of the castle, and Keith was still trying to comprehend how Lance's body worked. They were having breakfast later, but—did this mean a different taste palate? Keith hoped not. If anything, it could slightly alter how that goo, or whatever it was, tasted. The Princess's voice was still booming through the castle, so Keith dragged himself out of bed and fetched Lance's attire for the rest of the day. Lance was probably having the same problem.

Just a week. Keith would only have to deal with Lance's large jacket for a week. But,  _oh_ , it was so comfortable. More comfortable than he'd assumed, in one of his small daydreaming sessions he'd have when he had a rare thinking session. The inside was soft, lined with a fluffy white fabric. A small part of Keith secretly relished the comfort of Lance's jacket. Standing in front of the mirror, still slightly disoriented that the person there  _wasn't_ himself, he wrapped the jacket around him, pulled over the hood, and raised the sleeves to his nose to inhale deeply.

Even if he was still slightly nervous to get too close to Lance himself, the jacket hugged him right back, and the scent was everything Keith had imagined; fabric softener, musk, cologne, everything homely and  _Lance._ Keith grinned to himself, gazing at the ocean-blue eyes staring back at him in the mirror.

_"Lance? Where are you? You're late!"_

Keith had to get used to being called that. After all, it's not like they all knew. 

In a rush, he slid on Lance's pair of shoes tucked neatly underneath his bed and dashed towards the training room, the hood still pulled protectively over his head. He'd been so absorbed in Lance's scent that it made him forget about training; as soon as he arrived, nobody looked impressed, but at least Lance looked as dishevelled as Keith was. He'd tied his mullet into a messy ponytail, which Keith frowned at. He'd never done that before.

"You're late," Allura furrowed her brow. "That's not like you at all."

"Sorry," Keith murmured, in a voice much different than his own.

"Lance? Why's your hood up?" Hunk snickered. "Are you covering a blemish or something? Did the pod give you dark circles?"

"No," Lance looked up. "I—"

"I think he meant Lance," Shiro cocked a brow. "Your jacket doesn't even have a hood."

Keith swallowed. Now, this was going to be difficult when they were yelling orders at each other during battle. Coran stepped in and decided to relieve everybody of their confusion, leaving Lance and Keith glaring at each other in spite. Nothing was going to work like this. Surely they could go without two Paladins for a week.

"Due to a healing pod malfunction, Lance and Keith have had their personalities and bodies temporarily 'swapped,' if you will," Coran clasped his hands on his stomach. "Lance may act like Keith and vice versa. It'll start off a little difficult, but, I'm sure you'll all get used to it."

"Uh," Hunk looked over to Lance. "So he's Keith?"

"How long are they going to stay like that?" Shiro asked.

"A week," Pidge yawned. "It's funny if you ask me."

As the regime began, and each Paladin assigned themselves a station, Keith felt conflicted over what to do. Lance looked like he'd been hit by a train with how dark the circles under his eyes were, and not only that, his— _Keith's—_ body kept shaking as if he were ill. With a collection of rifles as well as knives, Keith was puzzled on which weapon to train with; if Lance's body was used to carrying a gun, but his mind was used to wielding a knife, Keith had no idea what to go for, so he walked over to Lance instead.

Lance, however, had at least three hours sleep. With no permission at all to relieve himself, he'd showered at three o'clock staring at the throbbing  _thing_ between his legs that was definitely not his to toy with. And it hurt. And it still lingered, so when Keith slid up beside him, Lance tried so hard to will the pool of blood in his abdomen to go anywhere else but  _there_. Because,  _boy_ , if he knew what Keith looked like all over, Lance's mind was occupied with more than one thing, and as much as he wanted to escape to his room, he had two problems.

One: that wasn't his body to relieve, as much as he'd love to give Keith a bit of stress-free time.

And two: none of those thoughts were clean. Training was the only thing that could eradicate them at that point.

"You look rough, what have you done to me?" Keith asked. By the looks of Lance's strained expression, black brows furrowed, he didn't know which weapon to choose either. "Are you okay?"

Lance blinked slowly. "Mhm."

He couldn't even ask Keith how he coped. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks just thinking about it.

"Did you let my body rest last night?"

"Three hours," Lance yawned. "I, uh, new body, y-y'know?"

The scent of Keith's clothes weren't helping either. His own mind was conflicting with Keith's libido, and everything seemed a little more intense than normal. Lance sighed.

"How about we find something we both can do?" Keith suggested. "If neither of us know what weapon we're supposed to have, we could always work on our strength, right?"

Lance shrugged. "Maybe."

Once Shiro had left the weights and gone to stretch instead, Keith walked over to the weight he was used to and attempted to pick it up, watching Lance go for slightly smaller weights. It was then that Keith realised, these  _weren't_ his usual muscles, so as soon as he managed to lift them, he dropped them while exclaiming in agony.

"Ow, fuck!" he removed Lance's jacket and tossed it to the side, watching his friend hide chuckles behind his hand. "Hey! I don't know what you're used to!"

Lance winced while reaching for a weight on the floor. "You can't even touch your toes!"

"You can't lift!"

"Okay, whoa," Hunk walked over. "What are you guys bickering about now?"

"Keith is calling me weak!" Lance teased. "He said—"

"Lance is making fun of me because I'm not flexible."

"Okay," Hunk sighed. "I forgot you two switched. How about you try something that you think the other is used to, rather than just assuming?"

The duo watched Hunk help Shiro stretch, and Keith tried to guess what Lance was good at. After a few tries of finding a correct weight, Lance snorted and instructed him to do something that Keith was sure he'd never be able to do.

"Just do it," Lance laughed. "Do a split, I promise, it won't hurt."

Keith sighed. "In jeans?"

"Yeah! You're in my body, right? Trust my flexibility."

With a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut, Keith extended his arms to the floor as he dropped slowly, his legs scissoring apart until he eased himself into a split position. It was  _easy_. And after seeing how high Lance could kick his leg, he wanted to do more. He wanted to  _try_ more, and not only that—he started thinking about how Lance's flexibility could be used to his advantage.

"Oh my God," Lance breathed, lifting a weight over his head. Keith shook himself out of his flustered state and looked up. "How strong are you? What the fuck?"

"I don't know," Keith began to test how stretchy Lance truly was, particularly his legs. "I've never really thought about it."

"C'mere, I wanna try something."

"What—? Hey, Lance,  _what are you doing—!"_

At the least, Lance was astounded.

And incredibly impressed at how easily he could pick up his own body like it was nothing, carrying it bridal-style, while Keith's blue eyes glared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing. Lance underestimated how strong Keith he was. Definitely. He couldn't believe it.

"Can you put me down now?" Keith muttered, hoping his cheeks weren't flaring too much. "I need— _hey!_ Lance!"

One fireman's carry later and Lance was abusing Keith's strength to the point of hearing giggles pour out of Keith himself, switching knives for guns after realising he was better at one mentally and worse at the other; once they all suited up, Lance was carrying Keith through the maze of armoured droids, firing at every opportunity he got, while Keith kicked and writhed, laughing so hard he thought he'd damage Lance's vocal chords.

At least it gave the rest of the team a laugh. Pidge didn't go near Lance afterwards due to the fear of knowing she'd be next. Although it took some getting used to, seeing Keith with a rifle and Lance with a blade, it was all in good fun, even if Keith winced a little when he was called  _Lance._

Finally, they took a break and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Keith was out of breath from laughing so hard, part of him never wanted to leave Lance's arms. And after prying through his diary, Keith knew Lance didn't want to let go of him either.

"You two have bonded," Shiro smirked, sitting at the large banquet table. "Are you sure this isn't a prank?"

Pidge snorted. "Oh, man, you should've seen them yesterday. Lance can't throw knives and Keith had to shower."

Keith swallowed, laughing nervously to himself. He felt Lance tense beside him, and even if Keith was used to his  _own_ flinches, he couldn't help but notice that Lance had adopted a few jitters from his own body. 

"We'll try and switch your names so you understand us," Hunk twirled a fork around his plate. "It's gonna be hard, but, it's only for a week, right?"

"I guess," Lance murmured. "I miss my routine."

Keith patted his cheeks. If Lance couldn't keep his own routine, and they'd had such a great training session, Keith didn't mind keeping up the routine for him. If only he knew how; if it made Lance happy, he'd definitely thank Keith in the long run. But then again, Keith couldn't help but cringe at the new whine Lance had discovered in his voice. Did he really sound like that?

After he ate, he decided to find the box of cleansers and soaps underneath Lance's bed. He was disheartened immediately because of how many products there were. How did Lance even  _use_ half of these?! The amount was ridiculous. Keith picked up and read face mask ingredients, toner labels, and even rummaged right through to the bottom to see if he could find anything useful. 

He really wanted to take care of Lance's body. It was the least he could do for someone he felt so close to.

"What're you doing?"

Keith looked up, clutching two bottles of  _something_ in his hands. "H-How do I use these?"

He watched his own face soften. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"I figured I'd keep up your routine. I'd hate to ruin so much hard work regarding your complexion and all."

Lance walked in and allowed the door to slide shut, before he sat down in front of Keith and took the products out of his hands. Then, he grabbed a face mask, exfoliation soap, a toner, and finally, a small hand towel. Keith bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Hey, I'll do it with you," Lance chuckled. His mullet was still pulled into a ponytail and brushed out of his eyes. "If that helps."

Keith nodded.

It was actually a lot of fun, and even if the mask was sticky, the two enjoyed smearing the blue viscous substance on each other's faces, giggling when it stuck to their skin. Throughout the time they spent together, Keith started to enjoy the sound of his own laughter and the little feeling in his heart that had him melting.

It didn't feel peculiar, but it didn't feel like  _him_. Perhaps Lance's body was responding to Keith himself, as if his own thoughts and feelings lingered from before they switched. Nonetheless, it was warm, and if this really  _was_ Keith experiencing Lance's own rush of endorphins when he saw him, maybe he could fawn over Lance just that little bit more.

"Your face is going to be so smooth," Lance snorted, peeling away the mask. "I don't care if you protest!"

"At least it's not me doing it, you're basically a skincare professional," Keith replied.

While the two began patting their faces with the toner, two knocks at the door brought them out of their laughter, and Hunk stood at the door carrying two milkshakes.

"Is this switch really for the better?" he laughed. Lance nodded.

"I'm teaching him how to keep up my routine," he replied, pressing a pore strip to Keith's nose. "And I'm making sure his face is smooth, too."

Hunk placed the milkshakes on the nightstand. "Sounds great, I'll give you your privacy back."

Keith felt the tips of his ears flare at the word  _privacy_ , until a loud yelp escaped his lips when Lance ripped away the strip. He tossed it into the trash afterwards and placed his pale hands on Keith's clean, exfoliated skin. Actually, Keith had no idea how warm his hands were.

"There," Lance muttered. "Do you feel a little more confident now?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded. He watched his purple eyes brighten.

Keith suddenly realised how obvious his pining face was. He’d never look at Lance again if he went that soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~yo give me ur smutty headcanons for future reference be as dirty as you want~~
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you guys dont mind that i switch between keith and lance!! if its annoying ill try and stick to one character ;o;
> 
> (tysm creatortan for ur headcanons this chapter!! <33)


	4. Libido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first battle in each other's bodies is sort of successful. Lance can't handle Keith's libido.

Lance stared up at his blue Lion, suited up in an armour completely contrary to it. Not only was he puzzled over what the Lion would choose, he was still focused on how to calm down Keith's libido. He wanted to be a good friend and abstain from such task, but being in the middle of a battle with a hard-on that wasn't even his was going to be excruciating. Not only that, but the overall scent of Keith lingering on and around him seeped into his affectionate side towards the Red Paladin; every time he looked in the mirror it was both a blessing and a curse. He had Keith's body, he'd appreciated everything, from the toned stomach to the scars riddling his pale skin, but he didn't  _have_ Keith. It didn't seem to be fair. It felt too intimate to be exploring him properly.

Showers weren't that bad any more. He just had to stay out of the way of Keith otherwise it'd be as awkward as the first time. Although Lance used to  _hate_ not being in his own skin, he managed to learn a few things from Keith's. Such as how strong he was, the small freckles speckling his nose that were unnoticeable from even a short distance, how fluffy his mullet  _really_ was, and how his skin felt soft to the touch, untainted, because Lance was sure that Keith had never felt physical affection.

"Keith," Shiro began. "Are you ready—"

"I'm Lance." Lance swallowed. "You're gonna have to get used to Keith not being sulky all the time."

"I'm not!" Keith protested. "Shiro? You said my name?"

They were late to a battle, which made the whole situation a lot worse, because Pidge and Hunk weren't able to do everything by themselves out there. Lance was terrified. If anything happened to Keith's body, their relationship would be ruined. He stepped into the cockpit of the blue Lion while Keith talked to Shiro, dismissing him afterwards by a wave of his hand. However, there was something that Lance found unsettling.

There was barely any fear in his body at all. Keith's way of coping was much different, so Lance suddenly felt guilty for the anxiousness Keith was about to experience. If anything, he'll just tell him how to deal with it when it happened. If it happened. He secured his hands around the flight sticks and sighed, taking a deep breath before following Keith out of the hangar.

"Where are you guys?" Pidge yelled, slightly making Lance jump with how close the speaker was to his ear. "Hunk and I are kinda lost out here!"

"Sorry!" Shiro called, and Lance watched as the black Lion sped out in front. He was lingering behind them all, focusing on an asteroid field up ahead, as well as the fleet of small Galra ships, swarming around them like angry wasps. "I'm coming to back you up, Hunk, Keith, follow my lead."

Lance watched the red Lion power ahead.

"He said Keith—oh," Hunk huffed. "Nevermind."

"Lance, I'm over here!" Pidge cried.

"Are you talking about the physical Lance or the mental Lance?!" 

"I don't know!"

Keith whined, and Lance cringed at how high his voice went. "What exactly do you want from us?"

The team's stalling caused a hit to strike Lance's lion, as well as Pidge's, who cried out over the speaker. 

"Okay! Okay," Pidge coughed. "Right, I'm going to call you by the names you appear as. Lance, you're Keith, vice versa."

"Can't you just call them Red and Blue?" Hunk suggested. Lance was firing blindly at this point, he could barely comprehend what was going on. The red Lion was getting hit continuously, so Lance sped forward and tried to help Keith out. 

"That's a better idea," Pidge sighed. "Okay—Shiro? D'you need some help?"

"I'd like help," Shiro replied.

The battle continued after that, even if Lance was hesitant. He performed well when called and even tried to manipulate Keith's train of thought; some of it still gave him the confidence to outshine his fellow Paladins, which he was incredibly happy about. The fleet began to diminish, even if some of their deaths were caused by a stray asteroid. Keith and Lance lagged behind in performance due to their switch, and even if Lance was enjoying Keith's stamina, he always had the bad traits of his own body on his mind.

Soon, Keith didn't respond, despite everyone calling his name. He'd been hit, but not severe enough to cause a death; Lance's heart hammered nonetheless and he dashed over to the red Lion hovering near the hangar, waiting for Shiro to land his, attempting to get through to Keith by speaking to him privately. All he heard through the speaker was rapid breathing, so as soon as Lance saw him walk out of the cockpit, a hand pressed to his nose, he knew there was something wrong.

"Hey, Keith!" Lance called, the sound of Keith's breathing getting louder and more erratic. "Keith, are you— _whoa,_ oh my God!"

The impact of Keith's helmet slamming into his nose caused a nosebleed and the blood was seeping into his black glove. His eyes were glistening with tears, and even if Lance felt vulnerable watching himself cry, there was no way he'd let Keith go through all of this alone. Whatever it was, it was Lance's body's fault, and he was determined to support him, even if it  _was_ something little and unimportant.

Lance placed his hand on the small of Keith's back and gently guided him, by instinct, into Keith's room, where he sat him down on the bed, took the helmet from underneath his arm, and grabbed a tissue to stop the flow from his nose.

"Are you okay?" Lance held the tissue up to Keith's nose. "Hey—"

"How—How are you so nervous?" Keith swallowed, his hands quivering. "Y-Your body is like, it's like, trying to  _kill_ itself or—"

"Hey, hey," Lance tried to search Keith's tearful blue eyes with concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't take my nervousness into account, just take deep breaths."

"I'm trying!" Keith sobbed. "I'm trying so hard but it feels like my lungs are burning!"

Then, Pidge walked in carrying a first aid kit. She took out an ice pack and gave it to Lance to hold against Keith's bleeding nose. However, Lance knew this just wasn't going to work. He had to calm down somehow.

"Is he okay?" Pidge lifted her head. "Red?"

"I'd give him some space," Lance replied, watching her leave the room with a nod. He turned back to Keith and gently placed his hands upon his thighs. "Count to three, it's temporary. I know it's going to suck, Keith, but please try."

"Okay," Keith hiccuped. Lance had never realised how much of a mess his own body looked when he had breakdowns. 

Lance counted in a rhythm Keith could follow, before he finally noticed calm settling into his expression. He removed a glove and pressed a hand against Keith's forehead. His temperature wasn't exactly dangerously high, but it was enough to cause him to sweat. After Keith caught his breath, he removed the ice pack and picked up the tissue instead.

"Do you want me to help remove your armour?" Lance asked. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I think so," Keith nodded. "And I think I can do my armour."

"If you're sure."

As soon as Keith had left the room, Lance was left alone, staring at Keith's dishevelled body in the mirror, feeling his heart flutter and his stomach stir at the sight of his sweaty state. He slowly pulled off the chest armour, glaring at how defined Keith's muscles were in the skintight suit. He promised to Keith he'd be responsible, but he'd been pining over that body for such a long time, Lance couldn't help but feel the raised bumps and ridges on his stomach.

His regret sank in as soon as the blood in his abdomen started pooling into a hot, swollen mess.

"No," Lance whined. "Come on!"

He knelt down in front of the mirror, glaring at the rigid outline of  _Keith's_ dick in the skintight suit. With his head resting against the mirror, glaring into frustrated, pining purple eyes, he tried Keith's sensitivity and laid his hands upon the inside of his thick, muscular thighs, squeezing them softly. A small whimper escaped his mouth. He couldn't live with Keith's libido for a week. It was starting to get worse.

He had to go and sit in the lounge like everyone else and finally relax after today's hard work, but  _not_ with a problem like  _this._ And even if he was fond of Keith, and shared his body, he had to find out why the hell he was acting like this.

So, Lance got up and wrapped Keith's jacket around his waist, before he called for the person he  _really_ didn't want to talk to about stuff like this. Secretly, Lance wanted to get every single little secret out of him, but since this was so awkward and he had to live with it for a week. Another whimper escaped him as he sat on the bed; it took him some time to realise that Keith made  _glorious_ noises when he was aroused.

"You called?" Keith walked in, wiping away dried blood from his upper lip. "I'm okay, if that's what you were wondering."

"N-No, I," Lance crossed his legs and clenched his thighs. "I need to talk to you about something to do with your body."

"Okay," Keith furrowed his brow and sat down. 

Lance didn't know where to start. He brushed his tousled black hair out of his eyes and sighed out of sheer frustration, balling his hands into fists.

"Why are you so sensitive?!" Lance whined, knowing he'd annoy Keith with the unusual whimper in his voice. "Your libido is just, it's, i-it's so high and I don't know how to deal with it because you said—!"

Keith bit his lip. "I—  _oh_ , I forgot..."

Lance shoved his arms into his lap, cursing to himself when all Keith did was lay a hand upon his shoulder. He swept his legs up onto the bed to kneel in front of Keith, his hands quivering. He just wanted answers. And relief.

"I have no time, usually," Keith swallowed. "And, y'know, being half Galra doesn't help, surely you can understand."

Lance watched Keith's honey-skinned, slender hands smooth his rigid, quaking thighs. The heat in his abdomen was unbearable. He couldn't stop shaking from the waist down and every single touch Keith laid upon him sent shivers rocketing down his spine, causing his pale skin to break out in excited goosebumps. However, if Keith moved his hands any further, Lance didn't know how his new body would react.

"I mean, if you really want, you can relieve it," Keith muttered. It wasn't helping that Lance noticed he'd lowered his voice into a husky, inviting tone; Lance didn't even know his voice could be  _that_ sexy. Or maybe Keith was messing with him. Keith didn't like him back, surely? Maybe? At this point, Lance was merely goo between Keith's talented fingers. "I wouldn't—"

Just a slight change of pressure from Keith's fingertips had Lance digging and curling his fingers into the sheets as he came untouched, one hand raising and cupping his panting, whimpering mouth, teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut. His thighs tensed.

All Keith could do was stare at the ecstasy strewn over his sweating face, and while Lance had his eyes closed, he grinned to himself. Lance deserved it. The libido had been too intense for him, and even if that had only happened to Keith once or twice before they switched, he was thankful Lance's libido was being merciful.

"Did you just..." Keith whispered. "Hey, you're ruining my suit..."

Lance rolled his eyes and hid behind the long, black hair hanging in front of his face. His cheeks went completely fuchsia.  _This is so embarrassing_ , he thought.

"Your fault," he murmured. "You and your stupid libido."

Keith chuckled quietly. "I was going to help you out if you wanted."

"You're such a little shit."

"And do I really sound like that?" Keith snorted. "Man, I'm really whiny, aren't I?"

Before he could tease Lance any more, he pushed Keith off the bed in a fit of giggles, hiding the obvious mess underneath the skinsuit with a hand. 

"Oh my God, don't ever giggle in my voice ever again," Keith leaned against the doorway. "I sound so soft."

"You bet!" Lance giggled again. "Get used to the giggles!"

"No way," Keith grinned. "How about you get used to my libido instead?"

Lance pouted, watching Keith leave the room. At least now he had an excuse to shower and occupy his thoughts with Keith all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needy boi  
> (taking a vote! would you guys want to read smut while their bodies are still swapped, or shall I make bonus chapters containing body swap smut? Or should i just keep the sex for after the swap ;^)
> 
> (orr i could make it a two part series: the second part is shorter but full of smut, featuring all the headcanons that weren't used in this one)
> 
> thank you namelessicegoddess for your headcanon! <33)


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hasn't gotten used to Keith's mindset. It's a rollercoaster of emotions.

Keith couldn't help but snicker to himself after remembering what had happened to Lance. All that anticipation and nervousness about his libido eventually drove him over the edge, and even if Keith was just  _slightly_ fond of his own whimpers, he always knew it was going to happen eventually.

His second night sleeping in Lance's body had proven to be a tough one. He'd managed to uncover more than he'd hoped, he felt like he'd pried into every single secret part of Lance's head; they practically shared the same mindset so Keith was bound to have tiny shreds of Lance's memory slipping into his train of thought. If it was for the better or worse, he didn't know, but if he was still experiencing that same amount of sadness he got when he thought about his family, then Keith didn't want to know how emotionally hurt Lance was. Keith wasn't exactly  _willing_ to share thoughts about his family, but it wasn't like he could help it. It wasn't his body's fault, after all, he couldn't stop Lance experiencing those thoughts.

However, as Keith looked through photographs of Lance's family, his body wasn't foreign to the emotions running through his head. That same sense of dread hung heavy in his heart as he stared at a family photo, particularly Lance's elated smile, feeling the softness inside of him for this boy flourish. But knowing that Lance's chance of seeing his family again were slim, Keith let himself feel Lance's own emotions for a couple minutes more, before he became so overwhelmed he had to force himself to sleep.

Lance, however, had a different problem.

He'd never been good at articulating feelings quite as easily as everyone else, so as soon as he woke up in a cold sweat and a scream ripping his throat, he was completely unfamiliar to how Keith coped with his nightmares. And they weren't usual nightmares, either—Lance never knew  _anything_ about Keith's past and now it was invading his head like the plague.

He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. The only light reaching him was the ominous blue glow from underneath his bed, providing homely comfort in the castle; Lance found it ghostly as the scene, that he wasn't responsible, replayed in his head. He clutched at his chest as sobs and gasps tore through his throat, trying to escape the body that wasn't his, that was too  _terrifying_ to be his, because he'd never, ever felt this scared in his life.

Considering nobody came to help, Lance assumed it was normal for Keith, since he had so many. However, many of the castle walls were soundproof, so if Keith had frequent nightmares, Lance never knew. And shit, now that he'd experienced it for himself, he was sure he'd never let Keith sleep alone again.

"Lance?" 

He could hear his own whiny, annoying voice from behind the door.

"Don't come in," Lance choked, still sobbing his heart out. He cursed when the door slid open.

"You can't tell me what to do in my  _own_ room."

Lance hugged his knees against his chest and tried to cry it all out. It hurt more knowing that it  _actually_ happened to Keith, but being in his body made it feel real. Like he was there, experiencing his parents  _leave—_

"Lance," Keith sat down and shuffled over to sit beside him. "Hey, I heard you scream, did you have a—"

"Nightmare?! Yes!" Lance clutched his chest again. "What happened to you?! Your parents?! I can't believe you let me go through that!"

Keith bit his lip. "I—"

"If you knew about your nightmares you could've said something as soon as we switched," Lance hiccuped, wiping his wet cheeks. He flinched when he felt Keith lay a hand on his bare back. Sensitive skin felt sore. 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Keith murmured. "It didn't occur to me at the time and I never, I never get as bad as you, I've never been like  _this..._ "

His heart rate began to slow. Despite it being Lance's voice, Keith was using his soft, comforting tone, and although Lance felt relief wash over him, he knew it was also Keith's body responding to Lance's voice.

"I mean, I never wanted you to experience that," Keith continued. "Especially not like this. I would've told you about my parents if you asked, but now that you've had nightmares..."

Lance swallowed and wiped his cheeks. The arm wrapped around him was so much better than having a small pep talk, and Keith clearly knew the limit of touch on his own skin by how gently he touched Lance.

"Nobody ever comes to see me when I have nightmares so I don't usually know what to do," Keith sighed. "Do you want anything? Maybe go and fly around outside for a little bit? I'm not a chef, but I make up for it by being a good pilot."

Lance lifted his head, snickering a little bit. "Are you here to help or brag?"

"Both," Keith grinned. "But I'm serious. Usually I go for a walk or something, but since I'm up too, and we never get to sleep in each other's bodies, how about we do something fun?"

Lance shrugged. At this point, he sort of wanted to sleep it all away, but usually, he'd need something to take his mind off it all first. And if Keith was volunteering to make food and pilot something for him, Lance took it as a generous gesture, a rare opportunity he probably would never have gotten from Keith if he said no.

"Sure," he shrugged. "I need some clothes."

Keith tossed him a pair of jeans and his trademark t-shirt while Lance fished out the red lion slippers from under his bed. After he thanked him, they both sauntered into the kitchen with light footsteps, hoping not to wake the others at the same time. It wasn't easy, since they passed  _everyone_ who slept—as soon as they made it, Pidge was stood against the counter holding a glass of milk, her glasses askew on her head.

"Oh," she yawned. "Hey, what're you two doing up?"

"Um," Lance watched Keith walk towards the refrigerator. "Midnight snack?"

He hoped it wasn't obvious that he'd been crying.

"Body switching, y'know?" Keith scratched the back of his neck. "Our body clocks are different."

"You two are up to something," Pidge smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell, just don't get blown up in the process. What spacecraft are you taking?"

"How did you know?" Lance asked. Pidge pointed to his feet.

"You look like you're gonna be Keith's passenger by the looks of those slippers, and Keith looks wide awake. Are you enjoying each other's bodies yet?"

Keith snorted and reached for the leftover milkshakes. "Well, Lance sweats when he's nervous, I've gotten about that far."

Lance scowled at Pidge's tired laughter. "Why are you awake?" he asked.

"I'm working on a couple of upgrades," she sipped her milk. "I haven't slept yet, but I will do soon, so don't give me a lecture. You never answered my question, by the way."

"We're taking one of the little shuttles," Keith replied.

"Have fun, don't die."

She walked out after that, leaving Lance and Keith speed-walking towards the shuttle bay, being careful not to spill the milkshakes. Lance was long gone from the feeling of dread but hanging out with Keith so casually was such a rarity, he wanted to relish it as much as possible, so as soon as he sat down, he made a mental note to listen intently to everything Keith said, even if it was regretfully in his own voice.

While they launched themselves into the deep, starry abyss, Lance watched his own hands pilot the shuttle with ease; he'd never seen himself so determined before. Keith navigated them to the top of the castle, where he activated an autopilot mode, leaving them gently cruising among the stars. Lance sighed and rested his head against the window, staring at the countless amount of stars in front of him.

"Do you want me to sit with you or anything if you get another nightmare?" Keith asked, sipping on his milkshake. 

"I think it's up to you, it's your body," Lance shrugged. "If we switched back, would you let me do it for you?"

Keith bit his lip, staring forward. "I-I guess. It'd be nice, but you don't have to."

"You're the one offering right now," Lance smirked. "And if I have another nightmare like that again I doubt I'll sleep."

"Okay, tell you what," Keith laughed. "If you help me with your face routine, I'll sit with you until you fall asleep if you get nightmares."

"Sounds good," Lance snorted.

Lance put his feet up on the dashboard and finished his milkshake in a couple of sips, while Keith looked out the window at a distant planet covered in water and greenery. He looked hesitant, because Lance  _knew_ the puzzled look on his own face when he saw it. He knew there was something on Keith's mind, and even if he wanted to assume, they were both tired, and floating in space above the castle, so everything they said seemed insignificant.

"I need to confess something to you."

Lance lifted his head, his heart hammering against his chest. "Hm?"

If this was what he thought it was going to be then—

"I'm sorry, I got curious," Keith turned his head. "I, uh, went through your journal."

Lance's blood went ice cold. Now he knew everything that was private. He couldn't help but feel like he'd just had his personal life intruded, and even if he was going to tell Keith anyway, he felt like it was too early. Not only that, but he wrote about Keith  _all the time_ in there, knowing nobody would find it, because it'd be embarrassing if anybody knew.

But now he probably did, and Lance was chewing on the inside of his cheek with nervousness.

"That's private," Lance murmured. "But okay."

"You really miss your family, huh," Keith twiddled his thumbs. Lance saw the regret on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I guess," Lance looked out the window. At least he'd confessed to  _something_. "I— I kind of want to go back to sleep, Keith."

He hugged his knees close to his chest and tried to bite back tears. He'd completely forgotten about the journal underneath his pillow and now Keith was going to tell everyone what a pining idiot he was. He felt so stupid. Embarrassed. Vulnerable. Keith probably didn't even care, but Lance saw how quickly his head whipped up in protest.

"Wait, hey," Keith sat up, ocean-blue eyes staring desperately into Lance's. "I didn't want to pry, honest— fuck, Lance, please don't cry, I'm sorry..."

Lance swallowed. He was so sick of crying, his body or not. "I trusted you."

"I know," Keith bit his lip. "But I didn't know you'd be so personal and meaningful about it all, o-okay? I didn't think it was full of your thoughts at all, I thought it was just something you had in your pocket, or—"

"Say anything you want, we're in space, Keith," Lance wiped his cheeks. "I'm not seeing my family again, so it's not like that journal entry is even real."

"Hey, can I—" Keith huffed. "You wanna know what's real?"

Lance turned his head to meet Keith's sorrowful eyes again. This better be good, or he was banning Keith from his own body until the week was over. His mind was occupied with ways of how to steal back his journal so Keith couldn't look through it any more, unless he'd read it all, and finally get some decent sleep—

"I like you too," Keith murmured. "And like you said, it's insignificant because we're in space, but—"

"You idiot," Lance shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Well done for finding  _that_ entry. I can't believe you just confessed to me in my own body."

Maybe he could forgive Keith. Just maybe. He didn't feel so conflicted now that Keith had confessed; in fact, he knew Keith's body was responding positively by the way his heart fluttered. Even though he still felt uncertain, the rest of his body relaxed at this new information. He didn't have to be so unsure anymore.

"I'm sorry." Keith sighed. "You sure you wanna go back to the castle?"

"I might stay a little longer," Lance whispered, a tired smile stretching his lips. What an idiot, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :")


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection is good. So is an empty castle.

"Are they fixed yet?" was the first thing that Shiro asked once training was over.

"The healing pods?" Coran replied. "They're still undergoing maintenance, but they might be finished quicker than you think."

Keith sighed. Part of him wanted to stay in Lance's body a little longer to fully understand how his mindset worked, and if he could do that, he could help Lance in any way possible due to knowing which coping mechanisms worked best. So far, he'd uncovered a lot about his body, such as the freckles over his nose, the slight, pale stretch marks on the back of his thighs, and how his voice cracked every now and again.

Every single thing made Keith happy, whether they were insecurities or not. And when they switched back he made a mental note to appreciate every little thing that Lance was worried about, because after all, Keith had basically seen it all. It wasn't his choice, but if this hadn't happened, he would never have confessed at all. Knowing that hurt. But now, he was sat on the couch in the lounge, watching Lance peer over Hunk's shoulder to look at Pidge's laptop, purple eyes trained and focused, feeling his heart flutter from the night before.

Every so often, he'd look up to check that Keith was still watching, flash a small smile, and continue helping his friends with a slight flush upon his pale cheeks. Despite Keith finding the soft side of himself unusual, he was fond of the expressions his face made now that Lance was relaxed. Smiling looked good on him, but he was sure that was Lance's brain talking.

After he finished, Keith watched Lance walk over and sit beside him, holding something similar to a microchip.

"What's that?" Keith asked, shuffling closer. "Did Pidge give you permission to have it?"

"Mhm," Lance nodded. "It's what caused the healing pods to malfunction. She's working on something that'll switch us back and heal us for good."

"Hopefully soon," Shiro huffed, folding his arms. "You two are confusing everyone on the team. And if you share mindsets, there's a chance that you might lose the connection with your Lions."

"That can't happen," Pidge looked up. "Just because they've switched, doesn't mean they've switched brains too."

"Yeah, and," Lance snorted. "Surely they'd know by now. I have Keith's body but Blue still recognised me."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Allura sighed. "But you two are getting along okay, right?"

Keith nodded. They were better than just _getting along_ , it was almost lunchtime and he was thinking about hanging in Lance's room while they ate and talked mindlessly about home and past missions they were on. It was better than the sore muscles he had right then, the scar still hadn't healed to its full extent.

Even at its fullest, the kitchen could still fit all the Paladins and still have room for ten more. Hunk created some kind of food similar to Earth's, which was appreciated, but still not as good as the real thing. With sandwiches stacked up on a plate, Keith and Lance walked all the way back into Keith's room, sitting comfortably and cross-legged upon his bed. This time was important. They could get called for a mission any minute now.

"What were your family like?" Keith asked, biting into bread that tasted stale, but was _perfect_ according to Altean tastes. "You look really young in your photographs."

"I'm the youngest," Lance chuckled. "But I'm also an uncle, and the best uncle, apparently."

"The baby, huh," Keith snorted. "I guess you were spoiled, then."

Lance grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I was. Mainly with clothes and food. And affection, so that was good too."

Keith finished his sandwich and placed the plate on the floor when they were finished. Somehow, after confessing, everything felt even more tense, which Keith found peculiar. They had each other's bodies, they'd found out they liked one another, but why couldn't they finalise everything now? Lance was gazing at him expectantly. Keith had his hands hovering over his lap. Why, he didn't know, but now he was more flustered than before.

"Uh," Keith scratched the back of his neck. "How— What kind of affection? D-Do you like, I mean."

Lance's stammer was catching onto him.

"It's a little secret, but I like having my scalp scratched," Lance replied. "And my hair brushed. Like, I have a little spot on the side of my head and behind my ear where it's sensitive. Here..."

Keith turned his head while Lance delicately threaded his fingers through the hair behind and around his left ear, shivering when his fingernails scratched his scalp. Keith could get used to this. His eyes fluttered closed as Lance continued, a small smile creeping along his lips.

"That's nice," Keith murmured. "And nobody else knows?"

“Apart from you," Lance nodded. "Do you have any weak spots?"

Keith would've blurted out something filthy if it weren't for the innocent smile stretching his own face. "My mother used to stroke my cheek with her thumb and it would make me fall asleep every time without fail."

"Really?" Lance cooed as Keith reached over and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "I see what you mean, it is kinda nice. Are you good with hugs?"

Keith had to think about that for a second. He wanted to enjoy hugs, but he'd suffered with touch-starved skin for a long time, so any type of touch tickled in a bad way. So, if anything, he'd have to be careful with how much Lance could take before he needed to stop. He could do that.

"I haven't had a hug for a while," Keith replied. "At least not in my own body. I'd have to be careful."

"Can..." Lance chewed on his lip. "Can we try?"

"Are you sure?"

Lance nodded.

From then on, Keith's body was in _his own hands_ , and after the nightmare Lance had experienced the night before, he really didn't want him to go through even more discomfort. Lance shuffled forward into Keith's open legs and tenderly wrapped his arms around him, feeling his hands smooth underneath his t-shirt. Immediately, Lance shuddered, and Keith withdrew.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lance nodded. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me when to stop, okay?"

Lance relaxed into Keith's broad chest, feeling his own heartbeat hammer against it; he was so determined to get this hug if he was in Keith's body or not. For once, he enjoyed being the smaller one. His own arms felt incredibly protective, and Keith was using them expertly, trying to find the areas where it hurt less. It didn't even hurt—sure, Lance shivered, and it felt overly sensitive, but he was enjoying the gentle touch of Keith's slender hands.

"How are you holding up?" Keith muttered. "It's weird hugging my own body."

"We can stop if you want—"

"No, no, I like it," Keith whispered.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto his back, letting Lance lay his head upon his chest. Despite the weird feeling of having his own body lying on him, he knew Lance appreciated it, and he was surprisingly warm. So warm, in fact, Keith found himself drifting off as soon as Lance was relaxed. His slim fingers caressed his cheek, watching his lilac eyes flutter.

This was certainly something. A good something, Keith thought. Although he couldn't appreciate it due to being in Lance's body, he felt the reaction bubbling inside, as if Lance really had been craving this kind of touch from Keith himself all along; he may not be _himself_ , but they still gave one another the same satisfaction.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance whispered, lifting his head.

"Yeah?" Keith replied, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"What are you to me?" Lance asked. "Like, y'know, regarding us?"

Keith saw the uncertainty in his own face. "What do you want me to be?"

Lance swallowed. "Mine."

Keith allowed him to relax against his chest again, feeling euphoria dash through his veins.

"Then I'll be yours, if that's okay," he murmured, cupping Lance's cheek. "So much for being insignificant in space, huh?"

Lance laughed lowly. "Shut up."

The next ten minutes were silent. Not the silent Keith was used to, however. It was blissful, Lance had fallen asleep with ease, and Keith had his nose buried in his own hair, taking in the scent of musk and smoked wood. Lance's grip around his waist was much tighter, clinging onto Keith like a tired koala; Keith hoped he wasn't like this all the time. Seeing Lance so soft in his own body allowed him to see himself in a completely different light. Then again, he hoped he hadn't made Lance's too rough. He had to commit to the facial cleanse routine without fail. He didn't want to disappoint his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend? Partner? Lance asked him to be his, right? He was practically cuddled up to Keith, sapping him of all his warmth. The small, sleepy squeaks coming from his mouth were somewhat adorable. Did Keith _really_ make those noises?

Now he really had to monitor his own body's behaviour.

Then, just as he was dozing off himself, the siren blared through every single area of the castle, echoing through the vast halls, alerting every single being to move immediately. Keith bolted upright and stared at Lance's tired, wide-eyed expression. Keith knew he hated being woken up without warning.

"We'll continue this later," Keith yawned. "You better keep your ass safe, I'm not confessing to you again if you get injured."

"That's fine with me," Lance laughed, gripping onto his wrist. "C'mon!"

However, as soon as they sped down to get suited up, Shiro blocked their path into the Lion hangar with a stern look plastered over his face. Keith felt his heart drop. He had to get into battle this time. It was the only way to overcome Lance’s natural panic response.

“You two are staying here,” he said. “You both have completely different mindsets ever since you switched. It’d be safer for us all if you two didn’t come along.”

Keith scowled. “But—”

“No.” Shiro frowned. “My word is final.”

Spending the rest of the day with Coran definitely wasn’t ideal, but at least the castle was slightly more peaceful. According to Hunk, the mission wasn’t even that major, which made Keith even more agitated. Coran didn’t even let them help with creating plans, so the boys sulked around the castle, trying to find something to do.

Although, an empty castle did leave them with plenty of ideas. Keith was going to take a shower to alleviate his boredom and have an excuse to look at Lance’s naked body, but he had a better idea instead. They ended up lying in Keith’s bed, surrounded by the warmth of his sheets, relishing the soundproof walls that protected their intimate conversations. Even if Keith didn’t consider them intimate, his time with Lance definitely was, and since the rest of the team had no idea, their time alone was the best time they got.

Lance laid on his side, still slightly uncertain. Keith was being so gentle and caring, he began to think it was his own mindset seeping into Keith’s head. Maybe he only loved him temporarily, and this would all go away after they switched back. Lance hoped not. He was enjoying the small touches, the slow hugs, the cuddles.

“Hey, uh,” Lance muttered. “We’ll, we’ll do this after we swap back, r-right?”

“I hope so.” Keith opened a lazy eye. “I’m just annoyed Shiro didn’t let us go. It seems pointless that they’re on a mission and we’re stuck here.”

“But we have the entire castle to ourselves,” Lance propped himself up on his elbows. “Apart from where Coran is. We could have fun!”

Keith snorted. “There’s nothing fun in this castle at all, unless you count the showers.”

Lance raised a brow. “And? We can fill the jets with a soap solution and make the entire room one giant bubble bath.”

“Or we alter the pressure and make it a sauna.”

Lance gasped. “That too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should they do? ;^))


	7. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steam and bubbles lead to interesting conversations.

Suddenly, Lance really enjoyed being the smaller one for once. He could bury his face in his own chest for all he cared and Keith didn't complain a bit. In fact, since Lance loved to take advantage of Keith's strength, he often used it to hug him as tight as possible, and never missed a chance to pick him up and catch him by surprise. And as much as Lance would've loved to do that now, he'd slip, and the chances of breaking his neck on the slippery shower floor was incredibly high. 

They'd strewn the curtains around the shower room, offering themselves a little more privacy. The steam poured out around them through the castle's own sauna system, which was fortunate; Lance thought it was possible—if there was a pool, there was bound to be something like  _this_. And not only was it the most relaxing, luxurious thing the Paladins had ever experienced, it was hot, and Keith's body seemed to appreciate the warmth of the room.

"Your plan has actually worked for once," Lance drawled. They were sat against the wall wearing swim trunks, feeling the steam cling to their sore arms.

Keith scoffed. "You love my ideas, shut up."

"I love  _this_ idea," Lance grinned. "It's probably the best one you've ever had."

It was  _definitely_ the best one Keith ever had. Since his libido had left Lance alone for a short while, he let himself relax, sitting in a mist of hot fog, letting his eyes glaze over when he yawned. It was just the right temperature, too—and Lance began to love seeing Keith's bare chest covered in sweat. part of Lance hoped the rest of the team would go to missions without them more often, but that was selfish.

"I've never actually realised how small you are," Lance smirked, leaning his head on Keith's shoulder. "It's cute."

"I'm not small," Keith muttered, his eyes closed. "You're just a giant."

Two pats of his thighs and Lance was clambering onto his lap, still slightly unsure about where to put himself, because he didn't want to make Keith feel awkward. He was still uncertain about the whole 'cuddling' situation, and as much as he enjoyed it, he thought he was going to enjoy it a lot more once he got his own body back. With a relaxed sigh, he leaned his head against Keith's chest, taking in the scent of his own cleansing products.

"You're still keeping up the routine?" Lance murmured. Keith remembered his sensitivity, and began at the small of his back, resting his hands upon it gently before he explored any further. "You don't have to."

"I want to." Keith yawned. "And I think you secretly want me to as well."

Lance smirked. "Funny how I leave you with my easy-to-care-for skin, and you leave me with a fucking libido that lasts for ages until it releases itself."

Keith chuckled. "Mhm, maybe I don't wanna switch back."

"Keith!" Lance playfully hit his chest. "You're drunk on steam."

"Mhm." Keith opened a lazy eye. "Ugh, there are so many things I want to do but I can't."

"Why?" Lance swept the long, black hair out of his eyes. "Why do you have such a high libido anyway?"

Keith opened his eyes. "I literally have no time for stress relief. And the things I want to do, I mean, we'd have to wait until we're in our own bodies."

Lance shifted himself upwards and sat up straight, placing his hands on Keith's lean shoulders, gazing into his hazy, blue eyes. He was going to get this out of Keith whether he liked it or not. Lance knew his own body couldn't keep secrets very well, he was usually quite excitable, and Keith was weary from the steam. Maybe that was his weak spot.

"Tell me," Lance teased. "Please? Pretty please?"

Keith stared at his own mischievous purple eyes, grinning a little bit. "Nope."

 _"Please?"_ Lance pouted. He was purposely annoying Keith with the whine in his own voice. "You'll tell me anyway."

"You wanna do your idea and grab the soap and make a giant mess?"

Lance huffed. He knew what was on Keith's mind. He just wanted to get it out of him; although, did Lance  _really_ want Keith to say what he thought it was, in his own voice? His head was reeling. Perhaps the steam had really gotten him drunk. Somewhat.

"Fine," Lance scowled. "You're telling me after we deal with the soap."

"That's fine by me," Keith grinned.

After finding the soap dispenser hidden in the shower walls, they activated the cleaning regime they used after battles and kept it on a loop until the floor was coated in bubbles. The foam blanket frothed over their feet as they assumed the same position they sat in, against the wall, laughing and smearing bubbles over each other's warm bodies. Hearing laughter come from Keith's mouth made Lance happy. Even if it wasn't from Keith himself, it was like birdsong, and he wanted to take advantage of everything Keith had—from his voice, to his gorgeous body that Lance was envious of.

The slippery feeling of skin against skin was almost erotic. Lance swore he could've seen his own cheeks flush. He knew his own arousal when he saw it.

"So," Lance scooped up a handful of bubbles and placed it upon Keith's head. "Tell me."

"Well, I'd love to start with the more innocent things," Keith grinned. "I'm waiting for a good time to kiss you, which is really embarrassing, but I kind of want to wait until I'm in my own body."

"Oh." Lance pouted. "Okay, that's understandable—"

"But I also have the right mind to bend you over the bed and spank you like the spoiled little thing you are."

Lance's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Keith even  _dared_ to say that in his voice, and now Keith's libido was acting up, because his voice had such a low, husky tone, that Lance was incredibly sure Keith's body was responding to it in more ways than one. Well, at least he knew how to make Keith flustered when they switched back. Now, however, he was still staring at Keith and his laughing lips. He wasn't even aware of what he'd done.

"Wow." Lance swallowed. "The steam really got to you, huh?"

Keith snorted, rubbing his palms over Lance's biceps, smothering them in a layer of suds. "You wanna tell me the things you're plaguing my brain with?"

"I'm not really thinking about anything," Lance laughed, lying through his teeth.

Lance was thinking more than he'd ever done before, and he was sure that if he'd thought this much back in his chemistry class, his grades would've soared sky-high.

Except, not in this scenario. Oh, shit—after seeing what Keith's body could do, he wanted to test his limits to the extreme. Excellent stamina. Impeccable strength. The libido of an animal in heat. Even more so, Lance was sort of sick of Keith winning their petty little fights all the time, so maybe seeing him condensed into a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him, completely unable to resist whatever Lance did to him, could give him a victory of his own.

And he'd obey him, and listen to every little thing he'd say, and if not, Lance would cover his thick, muscular rump and thighs in glowing red handprints, to remind him  _exactly_ who he belonged to; Keith would _have_ to call him dadd—

"Lance?"

And Lance would praise him, tell him what a good little slu—

"Hey, Earth to Lance?"

Lance had so many fantasies and they were soon going to be fulfilled, and he didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or nervous with how much power he was about to have in less than a few days. He'd always wanted to do it in the cockpit of Keith's Lion. Or in the halls of the castle where the likelihood of them being caught was  _so high_ but the thrill of it all drove them crazy, because every single hall echoed, and damn it, if only they had their own bodies back, they were alone, Lance could experience every little noise and movement Keith would make—

"The tips of my ears go pink when I blush, you idiot, I was _born_ in that body," Keith snorted. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Lance said, flatly, feeling his ears grow hotter. "I-I'm on the same wavelength as you."

Keith didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. "Okay, but—"

"We're back, losers!" Pidge yelled, and the boys scrambled to their feet, slipping and sliding on the soapy shower floor surface until they regained their grip. Before she could enter, they both activated the shower system and washed away everything they could. Then, they stepped out, feeling faint from the temperature, towels draped over their shoulders, faces trying to look as eased as possible.

"Did you two just shower for..." Pidge brought up a holographic watch on the wrist of her suit. "Two? Two vargas?"

"What's a varga?" Lance yawned.

"Roughly an hour, I thought you knew that," Pidge narrowed her eyes. "What exactly were you two doing? You both look, well, you look stoned."

"We made the shower into a sauna," Keith explained. "We should all try it sometime. It's great in there."

Shiro and Hunk stepped forward, while Lance felt Keith tense beside him. He knew how irritated Keith was after they missed the mission, but honestly, both of them definitely would've chosen two hours in the shower over a small, harmless mission.

"I underestimated," Shiro sighed. "You two should've come along. It wasn't that tough, but we missed your reasoning skills."

Keith frowned. "Then why didn't you say so?"

"Different mindsets," Hunk clarified. Lance rolled his eyes. They were pretty similar in the head, the team probably couldn't control all of their bickering all the time. The time in the shower room was probably worth it in the end.

After a small disagreement and soon after, reconciliation, the team gathered in the dining room to eat. While the boys still wore swim trunks and dazed, tired expressions, they were polite enough to chime into conversation, and even involve themselves in future plans. However, with Lance holding Keith's hand underneath the table, and Pidge's eyes focused on his flushed, pink tips of his ears, he felt a sudden urge to get his body back. He wanted to settle properly.

"You did excellent today, Paladins," Allura beamed. "Keith and Lance should be back to normal in a couple of days, at the earliest. The repair process is speeding up as we speak."

"Thanks," Keith yawned. "I don't want to be tall any more."

When dinner was over, Lance helped Keith with his routine again, but cut the use of products short due to how tired they were. At least Keith was happy, and to Lance, that was all that mattered. Even if he was slightly afraid of going back to sleep, he knew Keith was right there to come and see what was wrong, just in case. The scent of Keith's sheets was enough comfort, he thought.

"You have to tell me what you were thinking, since you got all that out of me," Keith yawned, settling into bed. "I gave you something to think about."

"Nah," Lance chuckled quietly. "I don't think you want to hear those sort of things coming out of your own mouth."

"If I don't have to say it for myself," Keith grinned. "That's fine by me."

Lance rolled his eyes and delicately scratched the area he  _knew_ was comforting. "Goodnight, don't let your fantasies bite."

"Night," Keith muttered. "Would you hate it if I hugged you?"

"Not at all."

The sensitivity was something Lance had gotten used to, but it was important that he remembered it when they switched back. He really didn't want to hurt Keith.

"It's not like you to ask for hugs," Lance whispered, squeezing Keith closer.

"I still want them even if I don't ask," Keith murmured. "I just want them to mean something."

"You're getting soft."

"After that conversation we had in the shower?" Keith snorted. Lance got up to stand at the doorway. "I'm not soft!"

Lance rolled his eyes and walked back to Keith's bedroom to undress. He was overwhelmed by many, many emotions at once, his heart felt fuzzy and fluttered now and again, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and smiled to himself, all because he was finally, truly happy.

However, he was back at square one after his encounter in the shower. He stood in front of the mirror in underwear, staring at Keith's sculpted stomach. Upon feeling his legs shake with elation, he knelt down and rested his head against the cold surface, watching his breath create clouds on the silver glass.

He had to try something. With Keith's own little fantasy in his head as well as his own, Lance really couldn't wait until their bodies were switched back to hear  _everything_. He'd be allowed, right? Keith made him flustered on purpose,  _and_ he said he could relieve it, right? Lance didn't want to go that far. He was far too tired, but he let his mind wander a little longer as his hand slowly smoothed down his stomach, already grinning at the sound of quivering breaths escaping his lips.

Palming himself was easy. Living with the aftermath was hard, but the mirror image was  _so_ worth it. Keith looked irresistible when he was in ecstasy. He let his hand press harder, drawing out soft moans and pants, his eyes never leaving the purple ones lustfully gazing at him in the mirror. It was a neverending cycle. Lance would get restless at the sound of Keith's pleasure, which brought on more arousal—Lance was getting far too overexcited, but it wasn't like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Fuck," he groaned. Lance bit his lip. Keith really did sound irresistible.

He let himself peel away the restricting fabric, sinking his teeth into his lip hard enough to taste blood as he stared at Keith's heaving, blushing chest—Lance cooed,  _he was a chest blusher_ —letting his eyes fall lower until he was hungrily staring at the flushing pink tip of his cock. It wasn't even his to toy with, but he wanted to give Keith's body some time to properly relax. Well, until they switched back.

As soon as Lance's hand started stroking, he had to prop himself up on the mirror due to his legs quaking so hard. Keith wasn't lying. He definitely didn't have time, because Lance was whimpering and whining like a virgin (well, no difference there, he had so much planned and he hadn't had any experience), listening to how Keith would sound when they switched back.

He tried his own name. Pet names. Even Spanish, which was a shame, because once they switched back, Keith would never have that experience again. Lance's hand moved quicker, the brink quickly approaching; just the sight almost made Lance cream himself. Keith was somewhat adorable in this state and Lance couldn't wait to get bragging rights because of it.

There was just one more thing he hadn't tried, and Keith would probably hate him for it. Lance closed his eyes and grinned, panting and mewling through gritted teeth. He had to say it. He had to. For his own fantasies.

"D-Daddy," Lance whined, but as soon as he came in thick, white ropes over Keith's mirror, he giggled through hard pants, knowing full well what he did was downright naughty.

"Oops," he muttered, trying to reach for something to clean up his mess. "You'll thank me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance smh u kinky shit


	8. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance experiences another episode. Secrets have to be kept.

Keith was still trying to suppress a smile while he held Lance's hand underneath the dining table at lunch. Even though he wanted to try and get a little more affectionate—because Lance almost hugged him for far too long in front of the team—he didn't want the others to be suspicious. It was a tough game. Keith felt emotionally closer to both Lance and his body, and after understanding how his brain worked, he knew they'd be tighter than any bond, ever. He wanted to do many things without fucking them up, such as finally have his first kiss, but since Keith had just about grasped hugs and 'cuddling,' he didn't think he'd get the kiss right first try.

Just the thought of it made his cheeks warmer. He felt Lance's hand squeeze his and the blood rushed to the tips of his ears, turning his face even more pink than before. He had finished his lunch and his plate had been empty for a while now. His eyes weren't really staring anywhere apart from the wall on the opposite side. However, Keith was feeling Lance's version of love, which was incredibly intense; it made him happy knowing Lance's body liked him that much.

"...which is good," Allura continued. "So Lance and Keith should be happy to know about that."

"Good," Shiro sighed. "It's about time, we really need them back in their old bodies again."

Keith lifted his head off his hand and sat up straight, shaking himself back into reality. "Sorry?"

Allura sighed. Pidge put her head in her hands and stared at the duo, while Hunk and Shiro shared a look. Coran simply chuckled to himself. Keith staring into space with a fond smile spreading lips that weren't even his was a frequent spectacle, apparently.

"I said the healing pods should be fixed soon," Allura repeated. "Which is good."

"Huh?" Lance still didn't let go of Keith's hand. "How soon?"

"Probably today, probably tomorrow," Pidge shrugged.

After that, Shiro suggested they go through a series of emotional training to make sure Keith and Lance weren't severely affected. The beginning of it was fine, Lance recalled his memories fluently, Keith regrettably brought up his, and the Paladins were content with their results, despite Pidge and Hunk giving the boys the snake-eye. Something about them was off according to them, and they couldn't quite put their fingers on it.

"Lance? Keith? Are you guys still on the same wavelength?" Shiro asked, adjusting the headband attached to his temples. "You seem to have the same memories as before."

"Yeah, I think so," Keith nodded.

And then, completely out of nowhere, Lance's screen went completely black. His hand clutched his chest as he knelt forward, completely breathless, eyes glazed over, staring at the floor in front of him. Keith saw the panic in his eyes as his fingers trembled, trying to get the device off his head and control his breathing at the same time which was proving to be useless.

"Lance?" Pidge gasped. "Whoa, Lance, are you—?"

Shiro quickly scrambled forward and tried to force the device off his head, but Keith knew what was happening, and no amount of comfort right now could reassure him. In a frantic burst, he ripped his own device off and it cluttered against the floor as he shoved Shiro away to do the task himself. Lance coughed and spluttered, his chest heaving as he grabbed at it, eyes as wide as a deer's when caught in headlights.

"Lance?" Hunk didn't move after watching Keith rush forward. "Is he— Is Lance going to be okay?"

With regret plaguing his brain, Keith picked Lance up and carried him into his bedroom to sit him down on the bed. It was the nightmare situation all over again, and even if Keith never experienced panic like this before over his memories, he still wanted to reassure Lance that it was temporary.

"Hey, hey," Keith pulled Lance's legs over his own, cradling him bridal-style. His hand smoothed up and down his back as he quaked, whimpering with his quivering fingers screwing the fabric of his t-shirt. "Hey, shh, what's wrong?"

"Y-Your memories, they—" Lance hiccuped, wiping unstoppable tears. "They came back and they were so violent and I couldn't t-take myself away—!"

Keith reduced the pressure he put on Lance's back after forgetting about his fragile, petal-like skin. He couldn't even remember the memory that Lance was explaining. With his thumb, he wiped away the tears; Keith had grown used to seeing himself cry.

"Can you explain it for me?" he asked, in no more than a whisper.

"Just a lot of Galra soldiers with big weapons," Lance swallowed. "And your parents screaming and crying and trying to reach out for you and—"

"Okay, shh," Keith muttered. "That never happened, I assure you, your mind is just warping your assumptions and my own memories together. It's not real, okay?"

Lance nodded, looking up at him with sorrowful, amethyst eyes. "A-Are you sure?"

"Positive," Keith let Lance swing his other leg over until he was cradled in his lap, hands grasping Keith's shirt, his chin propped up on his lean shoulders. "It didn't happen, I promise."

Lance began to calm down in Keith's neck. He felt so guilty for putting Lance through all of that, it just wasn't fair. Since he found out Lance had a lot of inner demons himself, he didn't want him to worry even more about the things that weren't real. In fact, he worried about many things that weren't real, including his own doubts, and Keith made a mental note to sit him down and give him a reassuring talk and a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry if I've ever insulted you or your family," Lance sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"You haven't," Keith squeezed his quivering body softly. "It's okay, your mind is playing tricks on you."

Lance nodded. Keith felt so guilty. He didn't deserve this much stress upon a body he didn't have responsibility for.

"Let's get back to training, okay?" Keith muttered. "We don't have to continue the emotional work, Shiro knows we have the same mindset as before."

Lance slid off Keith's lap after one final squeeze, and he wiped his cheeks before approaching the door. However, he was stopped by an impatient-looking Pidge, her arms folded, and a curious, stern look plastered over her face. She let Lance leave, but as soon as Keith stood up, she instructed him to sit back down. Whatever this was about, Keith didn't want to tell her what went through Lance's head to cause him to suffer. It wasn't fair, and he learned his lesson about prying after reading Lance's journal. Pidge walked over and sat beside him, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed.

"I'd like a word with you," she said.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Because you and Lance are acting differently," she replied. "And Hunk and I have a theory that you two like each other."

"We're on the same team, we're bound to—"

"No." Pidge snorted. "As in, we think you two have a whole new thing going on just because you explored each other's bodies and got too personal."

Keith took offence to this. He wasn't taking advantage of Lance's body in a bad way, or objectifying him, he'd thought he'd been rather responsible and respected it.

"I— We're not anything more," Keith murmured, chewing on his lip. "We just know each other more, y'know? I had to reassure him because nobody else in that room had my brain."

Pidge pushed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. "Uh-huh, right. I'm gonna go talk to Lance."

Keith huffed. Lance was still outside the door attempting to listen in on their conversation, and relief settled into him as soon as Pidge returned. She looked up at him with a cocked brow, and knowing what they talked about, Lance was also prepared to lie through his teeth.

However, he'd known Pidge for a very long time. And he'd never kept a single secret from her—there was no way, anyway, because that mind exercise meant that no Paladin had any concealed information kept from one another. At least his requited love for Keith was still protected under lock and key.

"What's the deal with you and Keith?" she leaned against the wall. "We're getting restless, we wanna know."

"I don't—" Lance huffed. "Look, it's private, and I don't want to talk about it right now."

His eyes were still puffy from crying. He hoped Pidge wouldn't comment, especially since Keith's body crying was so foreign; Pidge would never ask, anyway. She wasn't one to pry except for now, which was bad timing, since Keith was still in his room and the other Paladins were back in training. Probably listening to them, Lance thought. He hoped not.

"So," Pidge grinned. "Are you guys a thing? Because it might cause problems."

"Problems?" Lance swallowed. "Well—"

"I'm kidding, I said that to get it out of you," she snorted. "Man, even in Keith's body you're gullible."

"You take that back!"

"Fine," Pidge groaned.

Lance watched her walk away, and Keith emerged from his room, leaning against the doorway. He didn't feel right keeping a secret from her, but it was his private business, so it wasn't like she had a right to know everything about him. He was still in a state of shock, and Keith was still paranoid about Lance's mental state. Whether he was going to be okay or not was easy to answer. Lance was going to be fine as soon as he got his own body back, which was relief for both of them.

“Did you tell her anything?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head. “Okay, me neither.”

“Do you really think we’ll have problems if they knew about us?” Lance bit his lip. “We won’t have to, have to lose each other, right?”

“Of course not,” Keith shook his head. “There’d be no difference. It’ll work itself out, we’ll be back in our own bodies in no time.”

“Good,” Lance grinned.

He really missed his body, even if it wasn’t as strong, or as muscular, or at a decent height like Keith’s was. He soon appreciated how great it was to hug _himself_ ; the scent was gorgeous, if he did say so himself, and Keith was soon going to love being the smaller one just for the sake of hugs and cuddles. Lance couldn’t wait. He had to persuade the team to go on another mission without them at some point.

Abstaining himself from any sexual or romantic contact was difficult. Keith wanted to do so many things without rushing either himself or Lance. He wanted their relationship to flow as smoothly as possible, and make Lance as comfortable as possible, because he certainly didn’t want anything to go wrong. And besides, since Keith was so foreign to affection, he was pretty much inexperienced at everything and he was more than happy to let Lance lead the way.

The rest of training involved teamwork, which wasn’t exciting, but it kept Lance’s mind in better places. He did better at what he thought he was bad at, but he blamed that on Keith’s critical thinking skills as well as his strength. Oh well, it was only temporary, and at least the team said they were proud of him. Allura and Coran praised the Paladins afterwards, but she kept Lance and Keith behind after training was over.

“Good news!” she beamed. “The healing pods are now fixed and errors have been removed by Pidge. Any chance of another malfunction like this is very slim.”

Lance and Keith shared a look. “Good,” Keith sighed in relief, wanting his sense of style back.

“Are you two ready?” she asked. When they nodded, she led them back to the medical wing, and the duo were put back into cream skinsuits. Although it felt daunting, this wasn’t going to be for a while. Just a few hours, Lance hoped.

“Thank goodness,” Keith climbed into the pod. “Your body was a pain in the ass to care for.”

Lance snorted, and as soon as the pod door closed with an ethereal wave of light, he was slipping into unconsciousness immediately, letting the effects take hold.

“They should be fine,” Allura muttered. Coran nodded.

“I wonder if they’ll even remember,” Coran laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im open to ideas of what they should start with once they’re switched back! <3  
>  ~~including the nsfw ones~~


	9. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal. Some comfort is needed.

The next time Keith woke up, he was stumbling out of a healing pod in the medical wing, listening to the one beside him click open. He regained his balance, despite a spinning head, and tried to comprehend what went on. He didn't know how long he'd been in there, but Pidge was asleep on the floor, glasses askew, holding a plug in her right hand. A microchip sat still beside her with a red sticker plastered on, colour coded, because what was she, an animal?

As he slowly regained his thoughts and tried to ignore the pounding dehydration headache, Keith lifted his hands and stared at his pale palms, releasing a loud sigh of relief. Being back in his own body was somewhat a miracle, even if he hated it beforehand, he realised how much he took for granted, including his strength and how he dealt with high-stress situations. Just as he was about to walk off, someone else fell out of the pod beside his, only to land on the floor with a horrible thud, the impact of his bones hitting the floor.

Keith turned his head, gasping as he heard Lance groan. He would have rushed over a lot quicker if it weren't for his sore muscles, but once he was at Lance's side, he lifted his weary head onto his lap, feeling his heart pound at the sight of his tired, but thankful smile.

"Hey," Lance coughed. "Are we— I don't have any bad effects, right? I'm back to normal?"

Keith nodded. "But you fell out of the pod, do you feel okay?"

"I think so," Lance nodded, raising himself into a sitting position. He looked at the backs of his hands, pushed them through his hair, felt the back of his bare neck. "The fun's over, I guess."

As soon as Keith opened his mouth to speak, Lance got up and walked out of the medical wing. His heart dropped. He'd let Lance see everything, both physically and mentally, and now it didn't seem like he remembered any of it at all. Maybe it was just only temporary. Keith's physical and Lance's mental responses seemed to have melded together, creating an artificial feeling of love that had disappeared now that they'd switched back.

He probably deserved it, he thought. Prying through his journal, rushing into a relationship. Keith wasn't good with any of this affection business and now it was already too late to apologise.

"Oh, hey," Pidge yawned, dragging her laptop onto her lap. "Did it work?"

"I think so," Keith nodded. "Lance just left."

Pidge rubbed her eyes and straightened her spectacles. She checked the time, before standing up and walking over to Keith, while he stared at the door Lance walked out of. He didn't know what he'd done, but he knew it was his fault.

"It's like six in the morning according to our human body clock," Pidge blinked slowly. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Keith murmured. "But I stink of the skinsuit and sweat and dirt, so I'm going to take a shower. I'll go and see what's up with Lance too."

"It might just be shock," Pidge shrugged. "You know how clueless he was the last time he fell out of a healing pod."

With a small nod, Keith stood up and walked out to try and find where Lance had gone off to. He felt so guilty, even if he didn't know what was going through Lance's head, but somehow, he knew that, whatever it was, it was Keith's doing. They'd both switched bodies and it was fun and games until they'd discovered each other's insecurities and suddenly, Keith didn't know which body he wanted. Anyone's but his.

The first place he looked was the shower, but upon finding it empty, he walked to the bedrooms instead. He needed to sort everything out, if Lance even remembered. All of that courage he'd mustered up was for nothing. He'd poured his heart out to Lance—well, to the best of his ability—and now he'd been rejected,  _again_.

He felt like such an idiot for even thinking he had a chance with him. Lance, the loverboy, the playboy of the galaxy, the one everyone fawned over just to get his attention, and now Keith was drawn into his song like a sailor to a siren. 

At last, he found Lance lying in bed, the sheets pulled up to his nose, concealing himself from the rest of the universe. Keith walked in quietly, guilt surging in his veins. Although Lance faced the wall, Keith could still hear the small sniffs and see the tear-stains upon his cheeks.

"Do you remember anything that happened before we switched back?" Keith began, scratching the back of his neck. "Because I'm, I'm sorry if—"

"Am I really like that when I get nervous?" Lance murmured, turning his head. "How do you cope with me being such a crybaby all the time?"

"You're not," Keith replied, sitting on the bed. "But you're barely like that anyway, y'know, I just wasn't used to how your body worked."

"I'm such an idiot," Lance sniffed. "No wonder I'm the lesser Paladin on the team—"

"Lance, you're—"

"I'm not strong, you're way better than I am, I learned that," Lance swallowed. "I can't deal with stress that well, or, or even remain focused like everyone else, I'm a pussy..."

Keith laid on his stomach and shuffled closer to Lance. "You're not a—"

"Just seeing myself panic that much really made me think," Lance muttered. "I'm too much of a coward sometimes, I get it."

"You're not a coward," Keith propped himself up with his elbows, watching Lance turn over to look at him. "Nobody here is a coward. We're all still young, we're bound to be a little scared, we've been shoved into an intergalactic war and you expect yourself to be okay with that?"

Lance nodded. "Your body never seemed to get scared or—"

"Believe me, I get scared," Keith explained. "In fact, I get terrified. Every day I think I'm going to die out there without ever realising who I am or where I came from, but is that stopping me from getting involved?"

Lance shook his head, sniffing as he did so.

"Exactly," Keith muttered. "I'm fighting alongside some of the smartest, strongest, most courageous people in the universe, we're a team, it's not just about one person. So what if I'm strong? You're an excellent shot. You have talent in skills that I don't."

Lance wiped his wet cheeks. "I guess."

Keith remained by Lance's side as he calmed down. The skinsuit was already discarded on the floor before he walked in, and Keith thought Lance could be a little cold, until he saw the familiar red fabric of his jacket peeping out from underneath the sheets.

"Is that my jacket?" Keith asked. Lance bit his lip.

"You can have it back," Lance clutched it tighter. "Your scent— The scent is comforting."

Keith didn't have the heart to take it away from him right then. 

"What were you sorry for?" Lance added.

"Oh." Keith shrugged. "It was nothing. I thought you'd forgotten about us, um, b-but it's okay if you have, I mean..."

"Why would I forget?" Lance hid his smile behind Keith's jacket. "I just thought after seeing all of my body you'd hate me, or see me in a different way—"

"Don't be silly," Keith chuckled. "I think I was bound to see everything anyway. Is there room for one more?"

"There is, but I'm in underwear, so—  _Keith!_ Oh fuck, you're cold! Hey!"

After kicking off the skinsuit, Keith climbed into the bed and wrapped his jacket around Lance's shoulders, already fond off seeing him both in his clothes and in the colour red. They still had some time to rest properly, so they organised themselves into a comfortable position, leaving Keith resting his head upon Lance's chest. The shower could wait. This was important; moments like this were rare.

"How are you with hugs?" Lance asked, and Keith noticed the lack of touch. "Want me to touch you anywhere? We can go slowly again if you want to."

Keith hadn't been in his own skin for so long, he forgot how sensitive it was. After a shy nod, Lance knelt between Keith's legs as he sat up, elbows on the pillow, back against the wall. He would have been slightly self conscious, but he was surprisingly comfortable. Probably due to the swap, he thought. He could see the uncertainty in Lance's eyes as he raised his hands to begin, but he was putting all of his trust in this boy. He knew he could do it.

"Tell me when to stop, okay?" Lance murmured.

His slender hands began at the top of his chest, which was a good place to start. Keith was comfortable with that. Lance's fingers gently brushed against his neck, making Keith shiver, and his concerned, cobalt eyes flitted upwards, his hands withdrawing immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Keith nodded.

He continued, smoothing his warm palms down Keith's toned stomach. It felt nice, surprisingly, and kind of therapeutic, but as Lance made it to his abdomen, he sucked in his teeth and flinched. That was sensitive; there wasn't a lot of muscle there.

"Not here then," Lance laughed lowly, skipping that region altogether to move onto his legs. A single press on the inside of Keith's thighs had him whining again, coaxing another giggle out of Lance. "Aww, Keith, sensitive?"

"Shut up," Keith murmured. He couldn't help but feel like something was missing, however.

Keith was very sure he used to get a lot more riled up at being touched. So much, in fact, that his libido often soared whenever Lance did as little as  _look_ at him. As he sat up to let Lance move onto his back, he shivered at the contact until he relaxed into the embrace, finally giving himself a sense of achievement that he hugged someone without fucking it up. And he was even more proud at the fact that it was Lance.

It felt so good to be the smaller one again. Especially since Lance's body was so warm, and he smelled like the cologne he always smeared behind his ears. Keith relaxed further, wrapping his arms around him tighter. He could afford to let his walls down this time. Nobody else was awake but Pidge, and she was in a different room altogether.

"Heh, you're cuddlier than I thought," Lance whispered. "Does this feel okay?"

"Mhm," Keith nodded, nestling his face into the crook of Lance's neck. This was  _the_ spot. Warm. Soft. A small space to hide in. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. "'m not cuddly."

Lance had to hide the dorky smile stretching his lips. "Do you want to lie back down?"

Keith nodded again. "If that's okay."

"You really are craving this stuff, aren't you?" Lance chuckled, stroking his thumb against Keith's cheek as he laid his head down, just the way he liked it. "Do you want to try anything else?"

The answer was yes, but Keith didn't want to tell him that. He was afraid of rushing in and making Lance uncomfortable, so he let him take the lead, his eyelids fluttering shut at the feeling of Lance's thumb against his cheek. For just a moment, he let his mind wander.

Thoughts about intergalactic war diminished. He wasn't scared, he wasn't nervous about the day ahead. The sound of Lance's breathing was comforting to him; his lips looked soft and velvet-smooth. Skin-on-skin contact was amazing. Keith couldn't believe he missed out on this.

"Keith?" Lance whispered. "Did you want to—"

"Maybe," Keith opened an eye. "I don't know what to start with, though."

Lance propped himself up until his face was above Keith's, and suddenly, the smaller boy's heart was racing. He gazed up at Lance's tired, ocean eyes, seeing the determination within them, as well as the concern, he really didn't want to mess anything up, Keith knew that.

"If I mess up this kiss, you have bragging rights for a week," Lance grinned. "If you mess up this kiss, I get to keep your jacket for a week."

Keith rolled his eyes, already feeling the excitement bubbling in his stomach. "Fine."

Well, this was really happening.

And Lance was being irritatingly slow about it too, Keith knew he was being a tease on purpose. After spending most of his time pining over Lance's stupid blue eyes and his stupid smile, his stupid laugh that made him suppress many smiles, Keith was finally going to be  _kissed_ , and not only was he fidgeting and feeling his heart hammer against his chest, Lance was feeling the exact same nervousness in his stomach.

Keith slowly closed his eyes as his lips formed a gentle pucker—if that was how a kiss worked, Lance was doing the same—his head tilted upwards, filled with anticipation—

The siren blared through the speakers and footsteps scattered across the hallway within seconds; Lance whipped his head up and looked towards the door, groaning in discontent.

"What the fuck!" he whined. "Ugh, let's go."

Keith scowled, and grabbed the skinsuit from the floor to wear it, watching Lance do the same. He was so ready, too. So much preparation for nothing.

"Hey," Lance chuckled at Keith's defeated face. "I'll owe you after this mission."

"You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let him kiss!!!!!!  
> (THANK YOU FOR 5000+ HITS WHAT THE HECK)


	10. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura sends the Paladins on a different mission.

"Good morning, Paladins," Allura beamed, clasping her hands over her stomach. "Apologies for the loud wake-up call, but we've been summoned to a planet calling for assistance not so far from where we are currently."

Lance groaned. Sure, it was sort of fun being a Paladin and all, and he was back in his own body again, smelling like a hospital and looking out of place in a cream skinsuit, but Keith was wearing the same thing, so he didn't look  _that_ peculiar. He needed a shower and a good night's rest after having Keith's body, but after this morning's softness, Lance didn't care where he went, as long as he was with Keith. 

"Lance and Keith, are you alright now?" she asked, and the boys nodded. "Excellent, that means the mission will be a lot easier."

Hunk grinned and squeezed Lance a little too tight for his liking. "Welcome back into your own body!"

"Thanks," Lance snorted. "What's the deal today? Who're we saving?"

"We're not quite  _saving_ ," Allura explained. "Some aliens from a nearby planet are currently experiencing their annual harvest, but they have one problem."

"Harvest?" Pidge groaned. "We're Paladins, not farmers."

"You see," Coran continued. "This planet has a temperature of almost forty degrees Celsius, around one hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit. It's composed of mostly desert, although some areas are rich in tropical plants, beaches, and even oceans. Since it's too hot for the citizens to complete their harvest, you'll be helping them out with your Lion traits."

"We understand that, since it's a tropical climate," the Princess added, "you'll be exhausted and suffer from dehydration quickly, so we're letting you take advantage of what the planet has to offer."

"So, like," Lance beamed. "We get to go swimming, right?"

"I don't think she said  _take a vacation_ ," Shiro said. "But at least try and have some fun if you can. Obviously, be careful of simple things like your skin burning and heat exhaustion."

"Of course, we'll let you know about any real danger," Allura explained. "This is a chance for you all to have fun. Particularly Lance and Keith, who have been in the unfortunate situation of sharing each other's bodies."

Pidge snorted. It wasn't that unfortunate, Lance thought, especially now since they were closer than ever. If the siren hadn't gone off, he'd still be in bed with Keith by now, his lips numb with the amount of kisses he'd hope to share. But no, that didn't happen; on the bright side, they were going to a tropical planet to have a mini-vacation, and Lance was more than happy to drag Keith to the nearest beach to bury him in warm sand.

After rifling through all the clothes he had, Lance picked up his swim trunks as a last resort. He couldn't dress in just his armour in a temperature as warm as that, he'd probably suffocate and die—which is why he picked up some shorts and a short-sleeved button-down shirt. The castle's closet wasn't exciting, but he was going to be kept cool at the same time, so Lance really couldn't complain. Not only that, he was back in his own body, so he could afford to worry about his fashion sense just this once.

The Paladins stocked up on bottles of water as they stepped into their Lions. Having a relaxing reward after missions was rare, so Lance didn't want to take this opportunity for granted at all. Once they were launched into space, surrounded by stars, he could see the planet up ahead, just slightly further away from where they were.

"Just up ahead," Allura confirmed. "Please be aware that it could be hotter than anticipated, look after yourselves, please be responsible."

"Will do," Hunk replied. "Is anyone else excited or is it just me?"

"I can't wait to melt in hot weather," Pidge groaned. "Why can't we go somewhere decent?"

"It is decent!" Lance protested. "It's got beaches, Pidge, what more could you ask for?"

"Chocolate ice cream." Keith muttered. "I miss it."

The Paladins groaned and whined collectively, trying to relive their childhood summers. 

"But who knows?" Hunk added. "It's a hot planet, they're bound to have something along those lines, right?"

"I hope so," Pidge sighed.

The planet soon came into view, and somehow, it appeared like a utopian version of Earth, a paradise of emerald oceans, white beaches, areas rich in tropical greenery. They landed next to a widespread farm where most of the harvest was happening already, crops bare as the planet's sun beat down, showering the farmers in golden rays. Lance was in awe. 

After changing into his clothes, he walked out of his Lion equipped with a water bottle, already cold enough to form ice. The heat hit him immediately, and it reminded him of the warmth back home. The air was thick, not humid, which made it more enjoyable. Luckily, Shiro came prepared and took out pairs of sunglasses given to him by Allura, and even if the designs weren't similar, Lance took the ones that closely resembled Aviators and slid them onto his nose. 

"It's so fucking hot!" Pidge whined. "I'm dying and I'm wearing shorts!"

"It's not that bad," Hunk grinned. "It's nice. Where's Keith?"

"I'm here," Keith huffed, and suddenly, Lance forgot about the mission altogether at the mere sight of him.

"What is that?" Lance muttered, staring at the exposed area of his stomach. "Why are you wearing a crop—"

"I couldn't find anything else," Keith took the last pair of sunglasses from Shiro and placed them on his nose. "So shut up, it's hot, let me live."

Shiro approached the nearest worker and told them about their task. They all wore big straw hats, shading their body entirely. Their ears were larger, their eyelashes were long—Lance swore he could see at least two pairs of eyelids—and their skin was coated in a fur-like material. Lance was grateful he could sweat. Maybe being an alien on a hot planet wasn't so great after all. He just wanted the task over and done with so he could chill on the sand.

Pidge fanned herself with a hand. Keith held his water bottle against the bare region of his stomach. Hunk poured the water over his head. Sure, it was pretty hot, and Lance didn't exactly want to work in it, but he was already acclimatised to this kind of weather, so he didn't suffer like his fellow Paladins did.

He knew he'd jinxed himself as soon as he started working.

"I've never sweated so much in my life," Lance whined, taking the wheat-like plant from Shiro's hands and tossing it into a basket. "Did we bring sunscreen?"

"We were supposed to apply it before we left our Lions," Shiro replied. "So it's your fault if you get burned."

"Seriously?" Lance groaned. "I'm too hot to go back."

"You're hot?" Keith wiped the sweat from his forehead. His hair had been tied up to prevent it from sticking to his skin. "I thought you were used to this."

"I thought so too!" Lance sighed. "Look, okay, we're done here, is everyone else finished?"

Pidge and Hunk walked over carrying trays of what looked like lemonade, but Lance didn't know for sure. He didn't exactly trust fruit from other planets, but it looked cold and appetising, so he took a glass and sighed in relief at the chill against his sweating palms. He also took the bottle of sunscreen from Hunk's pocket which Shiro helped to apply.

"They say thanks, even if we didn't have to help," Pidge explained, sipping on her lemonade. "I still haven't found any ice cream though."

"Seriously?" Lance groaned. "So we could've just headed to the beach?"

"We can now." Shiro laughed. "And you helped these guys, Lance, don't you feel a sense of achievement?"

"Not any more," Lance replied.

Luckily, they wore their swimwear underneath so they didn't have to keep returning to their Lions for supplies. The beach was just like any Earth one, but larger, and lined with bountiful amounts of seaside stores and restaurants. The mall was tiny compared to this. Lance had now put this planet at the top of his list and he definitely wanted to visit again.

The locals were friendly and recognised the Paladins, meaning they secured themselves an excellent place on the shore with two big umbrellas and a view to die for. Once Shiro placed their supplies on the hot sand, Lance was sprinting towards the glittering deep blue, ignoring the frantic cries of Keith and Pidge behind him.

"Get back here!" Pidge yelled, her speech drowning in laughter. "Let us catch up, asshole!"

Lance looked back briefly to see them tearing off their top layer of clothes as they ran. "Get a little faster then!"

He regretted his statement as soon as he felt Keith pounce on him. The duo crashed into the cold waves, speechless from laughing so hard, while Pidge kicked up the water, drenching them all. All of it felt familiar to Lance, and it gave him a sense of home. The three of them sat up and let the waves wash over them, watching Hunk browse the shops lining the promenade. Shiro was sat reading a book. 

"This is amazing," Pidge spread her fingers, letting the water cascade through them. "The water is so clear, too."

"Where's Hunk going?" Keith asked. Lance shrugged.

"I'm going to be so fucking tired later," Lance snorted. "I don't want to go back, do you think Shiro would let me live here?"

"You were complaining that it was hot just now," Pidge stood up and walked back onto the sand. "I'm gonna see what Hunk's doing."

Keith turned to look at Lance. "Are you happy you're back in your own body?"

"Kinda," Lance grinned. "I'm glad I don't have your libido any more."

Keith's face fell flat, and he reached up to tighten his ponytail. He laughed sheepishly, before saying, "I don't think that's true."

Lance swallowed. "What?"

Keith grinned and stood up, walking down the shore, kicking up water as he went. He better not be implying what Lance thought he was. He couldn't live with that again, but now he had a reason as to why the hot weather was affecting him so much. And Keith's body did look good covered in sweat.

 _"Keith,"_ Lance whined, jogging over to walk beside him. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know," Keith shrugged. "I mean, I feel kinda relieved."

"Oh."

Lance knew why.

 _"Oh,"_   he laughed quietly. "You might still have your libido."

"Why...?" Keith cocked a brow. "I could have bet that the switch erased it or gave it to you."

"No, because I relieved it for you."

Lance was then speeding down the shore as fast as his legs could carry him, laughing so much his stomach hurt, as Keith chased after him, kicking up clouds of sand and water.

"Lance McClain!" Keith yelled, and Lance already knew he couldn't outrun him, he was slammed into the ocean again, completely breathless. "You little bastard."

"You said I could!" Lance giggled, kicking and writhing, gazing up at Keith as he pinned him down. "Let go! It's cold!"

Keith's free hand travelled to Lance's vulnerable stomach to tickle him mercilessly, his other hand still holding him against the wet sand. A shrill squeal escaped Lance's giggling lips and he kicked his quaking legs, squirming in protest. He was going to cry of laughter. Or pee. And neither sounded great right now.

"Keith!" Lance squeaked. "My stomach!"

Eventually, Keith let go, leaving Lance coughing up water he didn't even remember swallowing. "Do you think the team will see if I kissed you here?"

"I might taste of seawater," Lance muttered, propping himself up on his elbows. "But you could try."

It was almost perfect. Almost. He wanted to have his first kiss in this kind of atmosphere, on the beach, basking in the sun. Keith's lidded eyes were irresistible, but his lips were hesitant. Maybe it really was going to happen this time. He was drenched in water, but so was Keith; Lance's heart was racing nonetheless because holy shit, he'd wanted this for so long, and he missed out this morning because—

"Keith!" Pidge shrieked. "Hey, Keith!"

Keith lifted his head to see Pidge and Hunk sprinting towards them. Lance quickly scrambled to his feet, silently cursing to himself. He was so close.

"Hey," Keith stood up. "What's—"

Pidge's fingers clamped onto Keith's forearms, her eyes wide and eager. "We found ice cream and they do way more flavours than Earth and the cones have rainbow sprinkles and some other shit we don't know about but  _fuck_ they have chocolate and—!"

Lance didn't know how she said that all in one breath, but he lost his boyfriend to an ice cream parlour before he could say a word. Hunk ran after them, leaving the brunet standing in water, half irritated, half flustered. He really wanted that kiss.

Lance couldn't help but smile, however. Keith was a lot happier than he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bois  
> (two chapters in one day??? i spoil you)


	11. Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreign ice cream should be safe, right?

Keith would have enjoyed his choice of ice cream, or whatever the hell this cold substance was, if there weren't as many choices. Back on Earth he could saunter into any kind of parlour and order chocolate almost every single time, unless he had a craving for some other similar flavour. But this planet was being tedious, and even though he loved all the vibrant, rich colours of the ice cream stored in glass jars, lining a large freezer, he suddenly didn't know if he even wanted ice cream any more. His head was still spinning from his second failed attempt at kissing Lance, which didn't make his situation much easier.

"I don't know what to get," Pidge laughed awkwardly, staring at a vibrant green flavour that looked way too sour for Keith's liking. "This one looks nice, but I might throw up if I eat it. It looks nuclear."

"All I want is chocolate and this entire wall is covered in variants," Keith pouted. "Hunk? Do you have any idea?"

"No," Hunk shrugged. "Although this one looks like strawberry, and I want to play it safe, just in case this stuff makes you sick."

"It probably won't make you sick," Pidge looked around for an assistant, worker, anyone. "Is this self service?"

"No," a tall, wide-eyed, big-eared alien walked through, donning a plastic apron and gloves on its long, slender fingers. "Choose a flavour jar off the shelf, and we'll serve it to you in your choice of cup or cone. Or right into your hand, if you prefer."

Keith decided that none of the chocolate-looking ice creams were going to be chocolate, so he approached the worker behind the desk. In front of them sat jars of candy that Keith had never seen before, and he could've sworn that one of them glowed, especially the sprinkles. However, Keith was easily impressed with ice cream—if it was in a flavour he preferred.

"Uh," he looked at Hunk who carried a frosted glass jar containing something velvet-purple, freckled with silver shards. "Do you have chocolate? Or something similar, by any chance?"

"Chocolate," the assistant walked out from behind the desk and gestured to a wall covered in the colour brown. Keith was already suspicious about the shards in Hunk's choice, so every single jar that contained something along those lines, he didn't think was safe.

"Right, but," Keith bit his lip. "Is— Are these all safe to eat?"

"Ugh, Keith, don't be a killjoy," Pidge chuckled, picking up the same lime-green jar she was complaining about earlier. "If they're selling them, I'm sure they're safe."

After all his experience with walking around malls in the middle of space, Keith knew that statement wasn't true. At all.

He gazed at the array mindlessly, reading labels, opening jar lids to take in the scent, while Hunk and Pidge strolled out of the store carrying mounds of ice cream on cones rich with candy, using their other hands to shield their eyes from the sun. It took a while, but Keith managed to pick up a jar containing a deep burgundy mixture, speckled with red glitter. It had a cherry scent, but he knew there was chocolate in there somewhere. He then took the cone and went to walk out of the parlour, however, he felt a little selfish.

"Are you alright?" the assistant asked, re-shelving the products. "Come back for more?"

"My friend needs a cone too."

Keith settled on a bright blue jar, a marble pattern twirling outwards from the centre. He couldn't leave Lance without a cone, especially if he'd been complaining all this time. Shiro was asleep by the time Keith returned, so he didn't feel guilty about not getting him a treat at all.

Lance was propped up underneath the umbrella by his elbows, Aviators drooping onto the end of his nose, holding something spherical. By the way he was biting into it, Keith assumed it was a foreign fruit; what a hypocrite, Lance didn't even want to touch the lemonade and was even sceptical after he drank it. Keith sat beside him and passed him the cone.

"What's this?" Lance looked over his lenses. "Is this ice cream? Alien ice cream? What the hell is yours?"

"Cherry-chocolate," Keith replied. "I think yours is blueberry and vanilla."

"Thanks," Lance grinned."Mind holding onto it or propping it up against something while I finish this?"

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, but it came off those weird lookin' palm trees, and it tastes good."

Once Pidge and Hunk had finished, Shiro was finally awake, and the three of them sped off to kick around in the water. Keith needed this. It was warm, maybe too warm, but the water was cool and crystal clear, glittering with silver flecks as the waves washed over the opal sand. Keith watched as he laid down on his back, propping himself up with an elbow, squinting as he tried to see his fellow Paladins in the blinding sun. Pidge was on Shiro's shoulders, trying to attack Hunk.

As his tongue grazed his foreign ice cream, Keith tried to decipher what Lance was biting into. It was a faint pink colour, and seemed fuzzy, like a peach. He hoped he'd finish it soon. Keith didn't want Lance’s ice cream to melt.

A grunt of discontent rumbled from the back of Lance's throat and Keith looked up, watching the sticky juices of the fruit roll down the length of his wrist and pool in the crook of his elbow. Some dribbled down his chin, sliding down the ridges of his neck. His disgruntled lips shone.

Keith forgot his tongue was freezing as he held himself, mid-lick, watching as Lance licked the tacky fluid from his lips and wrist.

Now Keith didn't know whether it was him or the weather that was making him sweat. He was in shade, his eyes focused, his brows furrowed. Lance went to take another bite, sucking as he did so to prevent another accident. The noise was so slick.

Yeah, Keith couldn't blame the weather any more.

"Are you having fun watching me?" Lance wiped his lips with the back of his hand, throwing away the fruit's stone. His ice cream had pooled into a pathetic blue mess at the bottom of his cone.

Keith swallowed. "Yeah, I found it funny."

"I don't hear laughter," Lance laughed lowly. "In fact, you did this."

Keith rolled his eyes and pouted as Lance made a noise similar to pining puppy crossed with a sexually frustrated teenager.

"I did not," Keith murmured.

"You did," Lance picked up his dripping cone and huffed. "Why me?"

"You left it in the sun."

 _"You_ left it in the sun!"

The Red Paladin yelped as Lance threw the remainder of his melted ice cream over Keith's chest, and since his was pretty much liquid, he did the same, smearing it over Lance's stomach as they rolled around in hot sand, laughing like maniacs. One chase later and they were shoving each other into the cool ocean, washing away the sand that stuck to them in the midst of their play-fight.

The Paladins savoured their time in the ocean as much as possible, clambering onto each other's shoulders, showering one another with seawater. Keith clutched Pidge's hands as Lance held his ankles, their triumphant shrieks loud and clear to the bystanders who quickly left the beach due to their horseplay. Once Pidge tumbled into the water after falling off Shiro's shoulders, Lance threw Keith in too, resulting in a fair match.

"Be careful!" Hunk laughed. "Don't die! We're supposed to be on a vacation!"

After a few more hours soaking up the sun, it began to skim the surface of the horizon, coating the calm, rippling waves in ribbons of gold. Keith pulled his hair out of a ponytail after most of it fell out during his play-fight, strolling along the shore beside Lance, talking about home.

"I wish we could come back," Lance sighed. "I've never had so much fun, Allura would never let us come back here again."

"I know, but," Keith shrugged. "There could be planets better than this one, you never know."

"Better than this?" Lance turned his head to watch the other Paladins gather their clothes. "There's nothing better than this."

The atmosphere was so warm. Keith felt the sand between his toes as he walked, the temperature had dropped to a comfortable level, and the sunset was golden. It was perfect. Except for one thing.

"Nothing?" Keith muttered, reaching out to hold Lance's forearm. He turned at the gesture, eyelids heavy with tiredness, as he gazed down at the Red Paladin. "Are you sure?"

Lance's hands relaxed, cupping Keith's hips loosely. His pale hands trembled slightly, a little nervous, falling upon Lance's shoulders. His heart had never beaten so hard in his life.

His feet arced as he stood on the tips of his toes, his head reeling, his eyes never leaving the sapphires gazing back at him, the same warm, homely glance that left Keith's heart in a puddle. And then he craned his neck, meeting Lance halfway, sealing the space between them with a kiss.

From then on, every single nerve flickering in Keith's mind was on fire.

His fingers smoothed upwards, cupping Lance’s jawline, attempting to memorise the contours of his face by touch. His lips were better than any fantasy Keith had fabricated, delicate and gentle, not too forceful, not too loose. He smelled like sea air and sand, tasted like peaches. Home, Keith thought. He could stay there forever and experience eternal happiness. His dark fan of eyelashes fluttered as Lance’s arms tugged him closer, his broad, honey-skinned chest stained with blue, coated haphazardly in white sand. His arms found their confidence and snaked up to hold Keith with more security, never daring to let go.

The sound of the waves lapping the shore coaxed them out of their intimacy, providing them a reminder that they had to return, this paradise couldn’t last forever, no matter how much Keith wanted it to. Even when his lips left Lance’s, his arms were still loosely hooked around his neck. A smile quivered onto Lance’s lips, a pink haze flushing upon his cheeks. Keith couldn’t believe he had the courage, but the sight of Lance’s darkened freckles powdering his nose had him condensed into a blushing mess.

“I think that’s much better,” Lance whispered. “I’ll be back for more later.”

“Later?” Keith smirked. “We’re going to bed as soon as we get back.”

“Yeah,” Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s forehead, clutching him closer. The smaller Paladin found his favourite spot nestled in Lance’s neck. “Bed with me.”

Keith snorted, feeling himself melt at the pair of lips against his forehead. “We both deserve a good night’s sleep.”

Afterwards, they changed back into their clothes and walked back to their Lions. Keith sat in his pilot chair, clutched his flying sticks, and tried to suppress the smile spreading his lips. He’d done it. He couldn’t believe he’d done it, after all this time, pining, thinking of impossible scenarios, he’d had his first kiss with the one person that truly mattered.

“C’mon, Keith!” Pidge called. “We’re going! Catch up!”

The journey was a breeze, but sadly, he was faced with the reality of going back to the castle and organising yet another campaign against the Galra. The Princess acknowledged their arrival, thanked them for their minor help, and sent them away to do their own duties.

Keith’s legs were sore from running, but the pain was drowned out by the overwhelming feeling of being kissed. Since the other Paladins had gone to bed, he decided to follow, and stripped down to his underwear after brushing off all the sand. He’d take a shower in the morning when he cared.

Upon getting into bed, he felt something familiar underneath the sheets, and as he recognised the telltale yellow stripes on the sleeves, he slipped his arms through immediately, adoring how Lance’s jacket held him like a hug. He pulled up the hood, curled up, and drifted off with a small smile stretching his lips. He could still feel Lance there.

However, the bliss didn’t last long. The emptiness of his bed was uncomfortable when he woke up hours later, drenched in sweat, chest heaving, his mind swallowed with thoughts of his parents. Nightmares weren’t easy to get used to, but he managed it. Easier said than done. But ever since Lance experienced a bad episode following a nightmare, Keith didn’t feel so secure. Even if the jacket sleeves were a little too long for him, and it hung over his butt like an extra large sweater, he wrapped it around him and walked to Lance’s room, wiping away stray tears.

“Hey,” Lance mumbled. Keith saw the red of his jacket smothering his caramel shoulders. “What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?”

“Nightmare.” Keith whispered. “I-If it’s not too much to ask—”

“I’ll sleep with you, it’s okay,” Lance swung his legs out of bed. “You’re wearing my jacket, I think that’s enough persuasion. Come here.”

Keith was far too tired to protest as he was carried to bed, his feet kicking the air. Maybe it was nice to be babied and held sometimes, but it’s not like he’d admit it. Especially not in front of Lance, he’d carry him everywhere with that opportunity.

He faced Lance as he got comfortable, pulling the sheets up to their noses. Sleeping alone wasn’t a problem any more.

“Are you okay now?” Lance whispered, caressing Keith’s cheek with his thumb, just the way he liked it. “Do you want to talk about anything? I’ll lose sleep with you if you want.”

“No,” Keith smirked, feeling his eyelids fall heavy. “Just stay here.”

“I will,” Lance muttered, tugging Keith closer. “I promise.”

He’d never been so comfortable, absorbed in Lance’s scent, his warmth, his touch—Keith would never get enough. Not even switching with his body was satisfactory. He fell asleep faster; well, he would have, if it weren’t for Lance’s voice.

“Keith?” he whispered. The Red Paladin opened a lazy eye.

“What?” he yawned. “Lance, I’m tired—”

“Well, you’re being unfair.”

 _“I’m_ being unfair?”

Lance nodded, a stupid grin plastered over his face. “You were gonna sleep without kissing me goodnight.”

“Lance.”

Honestly, Keith still craved Lance’s velvet lips, tired or not. And he kissed them as softly as he could, even lazily, affectionately grinning at Lance’s murmured “’night, Keef.”

No more nightmares that night. He was too busy thinking about his possibilities for their future. Keith had never felt his happy, nor loved, in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long and fluffy chapter for 6000+ hits and 400+ kudos, thank you all so much!!


	12. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is pretty lost. Coran gives him a drink that changes his outlook for the better or worse.

__Cuddles weren't the only thing Lance got used to pretty quickly.

He had his palms flat against the wall of the shower, feeling the hot jet smother his chocolate locks, coating the rest of his bare body. His muscles ached from training and running so much at the beach, even if that happened around a few weeks ago. He continued his face routine after Keith did a good job of keeping it up, gave his body a thorough clean, and used the apparatus he was used to during training. Part of him missed having Keith's strength, but he knew it'd be used against him.

Like this morning.

Lance was thrown practically everywhere, pushed against the walls of his room, pinned against his mattress, held up against the wall, his legs tightly wrapped around Keith's hips. They kissed until their lips went numb. Keith's fingers were curled in Lance's hair, his pressure merciless, completely irresistible. He was oblivious to his need to breathe, and often caught himself gasping between kisses, never quite getting enough.

 _"I want you,"_ Keith had whimpered, tugging on Lance's lower lip. _"I want you so bad—"_

Lance closed his eyes and craned his neck, feeling the water rush over the contours of his face.

He remembered the low chuckle he gave, his fingers bunching the back of Keith's t-shirt. Lance partly knew the reason why Keith was so rough and needy, and although he wanted to relieve him of it, his impatient libido, he wanted to have some fun with him first. Kissing Keith was a breeze, although their secrecy from the rest of the team wasn't ideal, and left them pining for contact during intense missions, often elongated for barely any reason; the Red and Blue Paladin knew that the time could've been used better.

Like being held against the wall and kissing like their lives were made for it.

However, Lance didn’t have a lot of experience in that area. In fact, since he joined Voltron, all he had was his hand and a laptop he thieved now and again from Pidge. Man, Keith could probably do with the same treatment. He wouldn’t be half as stressed as he was now if he let Keith take the laptop and have a few minutes to himself. Maybe Lance could help—

“No,” Lance groaned, loudly, resting the back of his head against the wall. “What are you doing.”

“Lance?”

Lance froze and snatched his towel from the railing. “Yeah?”

Two showers were running at the same time so it was almost impossible to tell who was speaking. Part of Lance hoped it was Keith, just to finish what they started. Part of him hoped it wasn’t, because he was so hopeless and jittery about getting dirty. Although, the voice sounded pretty high, so Lance sighed in relief.

“Hey Pidge,” he called.

He could either be an awkward virgin about his first time or face it like a man and ask Pidge who was the exact same. Fuck, Keith would just have to live with disappointing sex.

“Uh,” Lance continued. “Hey, I have a confession.”

“Uh-huh,” Pidge snorted. “Can you confess when I’m not showering?”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Lance waited until Keith was off training with Shiro, completing some sort of regime with Allura that was supposed to calm his impulsive mindset. He was proud of the Red Paladin for doing so, he needed it, after all. Hunk was with Coran. Maybe this wasn’t the brightest idea, but he’d rather go in with some knowledge rather than not at all.

Did Keith have sex in the past? Man, Lance felt inferior as hell.

“Right,” Pidge sat on the bed, her hair still sodden. “What’re you here for?”

“First of all, you can’t tell the others, it’s important, I’m going to figure that out soon,” Lance scratched the back of his neck. “But I guess Keith and I are, are a thing? And—”

Pidge snorted. “Hunk and I knew for a while, we saw you kiss back on that planet with the beach.”

“Right.” Lance bit his lip. This was going to be no problem. “Okay, so, I like Keith, like, a lot, and I want to know how to, y’know, make him feel good? Maybe? I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and I don’t know where to start because his skin is so tender and—”

Pidge blinked. Lance started to wonder if he should leave in case that was far too much information, but instead, he watched her face turn into a devious, Cheshire grin, pressing her fingertips together as if she were plotting Lance’s relationship outcomes. He couldn’t believe he trusted her with this mess.

“You’ve kissed,” Pidge tapped her index digit, counting on her fingers. “You’ve slept in the same bed maybe, I don’t know that much, but you’re pretty damn close, right?”

Lance nodded.

“So, first of all,” Pidge snatched her laptop from her nightstand and threw it into her lap. “You’re gonna need to find out what drives him, what he likes, what his responses are, and that’s important.”

Lance nodded again. “Seems simple enough.”

Pidge cocked a brow. “You can’t rely on porn.”

“I—” Lance huffed. Now he felt deflated. “I won’t, I know what I’m doing.”

“Then why did you come to me?” Pidge scoffed, her fingers moving like lighting against the keyboard. “What else do you want?”

“How,” Lance swallowed, “how do I start?”

Pidge shrugged. “Kiss him? Initiate a conversation? Straight up ask? I don’t know!”

“Thanks,” Lance murmured, leaving the room with no more confidence.

It wasn’t even that hard, but he was a trembling ball of nerves that was afraid of making the Red Paladin uncomfortable, and now Pidge caught the idea that he’d be having sex soon. Great.

With nothing else to do, Lance sauntered into the kitchen, where he found Hunk and Coran drinking something with an iridescent shine, sat on the table, deeply involved with their conversation. Hunk lifted his head with a smile as Lance sat beside him, propping his head up with a hand.

“Man, you look down,” Hunk muttered. “Did you want to try this? Coran says that it’s like alcohol to us, but it doesn’t get us drunk.”

“What is it?” Lance asked, taking the cup poured for him. He held the liquid up to his nose. Surprisingly, it smelled like strawberries and cream; part of him wanted it to be alcohol just so he could release a little tension. It’d been so long.

“Opal water,” Coran replied. “It encourages the chemicals contributing to happiness in your body to be released more frequently, decreases fatigue, and cleanses the skin. The Galra used to drink it on special occasions until they lost the source, but it’s a good thing too, apparently they’re rather sensitive to it.”

Lance stared at his reflection in the water, shimmering underneath the unflattering castle lighting. If Hunk was drinking it without any negative effects, Lance allowed himself to trust it, and swallowed a mouthful before his brain said otherwise. It felt strange, like silk, running down his throat, before creating a wild fire in his stomach, extinguishing as quickly as it came. However, since Lance didn’t feel anything but slight indigestion, he thought he was given plain water with some kind of chemical dropped in as a placebo.

“Are you sure it does all that?” he asked, swirling the liquid around in his cup. “I don’t feel— _whoa.”_

It felt like a painless blow to the head. He felt faint for a couple of seconds, before he gained a sense of relaxation, and every single trace of fatigue from training had been alleviated. Lance hoped this wasn’t some sort of drug that was killing him slowly, because, hell, he could drink this all the time.

“It’s good, right?” Hunk grinned. “I’ve only had a sip, so you can finish mine.”

That was probably the worst idea Lance ever had.

He wasn’t drunk. Nor was he tipsy. He didn’t know what the hell was in that drink but his mind was fogging up like the sauna he shared with Keith not so long ago. Actually, this felt familiar, and as he walked into his room, feeling someone come in behind him, he really hoped the haze wasn’t what he thought it was.

“Hey,” Keith panted, still drenched in sweat from training. His t-shirt was draped over one shoulder. One look at the Red Paladin and Lance bit his lip, feeling hopeless. “You okay? You don’t look so hot.”

He sat beside Lance on his bed. The remainder of what Lance didn’t drink still sat in his cup. Lance was fine, he was sure. He just hated the fact that the blood wouldn’t pool anywhere else but his groin, causing him to use all his willpower in order to prevent himself from getting hard. He tensed his thighs, squeezing them together.

“I’m fine,” Lance grinned. “How was training?”

“A little painful, I’m so tense.” Keith huffed. “There’s so much strain in my back. Allura was talking about Altean yoga or some shit but I zoned out after that.”

“Try this,” Lance passed Keith the cup, who instantly glared at its suspicious pearly surface. “Coran says it’s Opal water, makes you happy, less tired, all that jazz.”

Keith looked sceptical, but it gave Lance a chance to scoot backwards and hide himself behind Keith, propping his chin up on his shoulder, still slick with sweat. He kept drinking until the cup was empty; Lance should have warned him beforehand about its aphrodisiac effect. Coran didn’t mention that, but now Lance was sweating, his thighs squeezed shut, his hands trembling like he’d been deprived of something.

What did Keith say? Something about being tense? Lance attempted to find the knots of muscle tightened in Keith’s back with the ball of his palms.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, his voice huskier. “Did you spike this?”

“No, trust me,” Lance drawled. “And you said you were tense, so I thought a massage would help, I don’t know.”

While he kneaded his palms into each ridge and bump of muscle, Lance thought Keith was making more noise than usual. He noticed how his eyes closed easily, how his head tilted when he hit a particularly tense spot. Lance had been in his body and he’d never reacted like this before, not even when his skin was sensitive and tender to the touch.

“There,” Keith panted, and Lance pressed his fingertips harder, coaxing a mewl out of him. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?”

And then it hit him.

But he didn’t want to be so obvious. So he sprinkled in a few persuasive touches here and there.

“Keith,” Lance murmured, smoothing his fingers along his broad shoulders. “You’re part Galra, right?”

He pushed his hands further, threading his slender fingers through Keith’s tousled mullet. Keith nodded, the delicate whimpers escaping his lips never faltering despite the odd question.

“Mhm,” Keith shivered. “Why?”

Shit.

“Coran said that the Galra are sensitive to Opal water,” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, moving his hair to kiss the nape of his neck. “Do you feel any different?”

“I feel a lot of things,” Keith chuckled lowly. “But if you keep kissing me like that I’m gonna have to do something about it.”

Lance stopped, a grin stretching his lips. With Keith’s libido and his Galra genes, Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He walked his fingers up Keith’s thigh as he turned to face him, their lips centimetres apart.

“What’re you gonna do?” Lance teased. “Fuck me?”

Keith’s jaw clenched. “Why? Do you want me to?”

Lance bit his lip, letting Keith win this time.

“Go shower, you stink,” Lance snorted, planting a kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Maybe sort yourself out while you’re at it.”

Before Keith disappeared, he let his lips feel bruised one more time, kissing the Red Paladin with both ardour and lust. He loved the irony of the whole situation: he wanted to see Keith squirming beneath him, but then again, he didn’t know where or how to start. It’d be him squirming instead, and after having that drink, he really didn’t want to face that option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is now @doubtfulbones instead of pixelpearl which is easier lmao
> 
> it’s almost time for the smut. the good stuff. gimme kink headcanons. it’s gonna be a wild ride.


	13. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves getting Keith flustered. Keith finds it hard to focus.

With every moment he spent with Lance, Keith could feel himself becoming softer.

Months went by. Missions went by. Pidge got a new scar that lined her cheekbone as a reminder not to mess with the claws of a species they'd never heard of before. Despite all the injuries, barely any of them were serious. Keith and Lance never returned to the healing pods, but if they did, their trust with the medical wing had extinguished ever since the swap happened, even if Pidge declared the devices were safe to use. Keith got hurt less, became more selfless, looked after himself more.

Slowly, when he was alone with Lance, he let his walls down little by little that shielded his personal shadows from the outside. He revealed them to Lance one by one, often resulting in violent tears that lasted for hours; there were many occasions where Keith had cried himself to sleep while being cradled in Lance's arms. But every time he did, it was another weight off his shoulders. Lance promised not to tell and frequently led Keith away if he was feeling low, and Keith promised to listen, even if he didn't always understand Lance's worries because they were often so small.

Lance's arms were probably the best protection Keith could ever have. He felt safe, especially when he was picked up, but he'd never admit that.

"We haven't had a call all day," Lance murmured into the nape of Keith's neck. "I probably jinxed that, but I don't want to move."

Keith smirked. "You'd rather stay in bed and cuddle instead of saving lives?"

"No," Lance replied. Keith turned over and looked at his boyfriend, who looked slightly sheepish, but still tired from the nap he just woke up from. Lance's fluffy bedhead was one of Keith's favourite things. "Okay, maybe."

"I knew it," Keith grinned, threading his pale fingers through Lance's hair. "We've been in bed since lunch, y'know, we have to do something."

"No we don't," Lance yawned, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead. "I'm not leaving this bed until a siren goes off."

"Lance."

The brunet glanced at Keith. He knew he had to move, and even if Keith was suggesting they did something to occupy themselves, he couldn't think of anything. Especially since they'd trained, eaten and socialised. And Keith really didn't want to fall off the treadmill again—they were so advanced, he couldn't help it. His legs could only run so fast.

"Fine," Lance sat up. "What are we—"

"No," Keith clutched the back of his shirt and yanked him down. "I'm kidding, I don't know what to do."

A sly grin crawled onto Lance's lips as he tugged Keith's legs over into a lazy straddle, with his mullet beneath Lance's chin. The smaller Paladin craned his neck upwards to face the brunet.

"Aww," Lance teased, smoothing his hands over Keith's back, watching him squirm and laugh, before resting them upon his firm rump. "Keith is a _softie."_

"I am not!" Keith nestled his nose back into Lance's neck for more ways than one. His body was such a traitor. Lance's hands fit the curve of his butt like a glove. "Shut up."

"You just wanna spend the day with me, your favourite Paladin of all time," Lance grinned. "Nice ass by the way."

Keith's cheeks couldn't get any redder. They practically glowed as Lance gave his cheeks a couple of generous squeezes, his fingers sliding into the back pockets of his black jeans.

Actually, the Red Paladin had a recent fixation with Lance's hands. They were talented and slim, worked quickly, effortless at every task. Whether they were wrapped around the trigger of a gun, holding his bayard, or simply gesturing finger-guns at a very disappointed Hunk, Keith found himself wondering what else they were good at.

Now, it was all he could think about. If those fingers could cup his butt with no space to spare, it definitely left something for the imagination.

"Y'know, when I was in your body, I thought you had such good thighs," Lance praised. "Still do. I'd love to die being suffocated by them."

Keith snorted. "Oh my God."

Despite Lance's bad comedy, the Red Paladin still enjoyed being close to him. His ear was right above his happy little heart, hammering quicker whenever Keith moved, or kissed something, or caught Lance's gaze, locking eye contact. Now that they were this close Keith could see everything, from the freckles on his nose to the slight green specks in his eyes, glittering tiredly, as if he was another being entirely.

"You're really pretty," Keith murmured, shuffling upwards to be eye-level with Lance. "Your eyes are turquoise up close."

"Turquoise?" Lance replied, ignoring the warm haze fading onto his cheeks. "Are they a good turquoise?"

"Yeah." Keith nodded. His pupils dilated, expanding the blue nebula that surrounded them, welcoming more stars to the centre, twinkling at the sight of Keith. "They're gorgeous."

"I like yours too," Lance whispered. "They're unique. They remind me of the slushies I used to get, sorta sweet, sorta sour, but they gave me a rush nothing else ever could."

Keith smirked at his comparison. "So my eyes are cold and are likely to give you brainfreeze."

"No," Lance laughed. "They're just bright and shiny. They twinkle when you smile, so there's that."

Keith pouted. He now made numerous attempts to suppress his smiles, but Lance kept going, knowing he'd get what he wanted. He brushed his long fingers through his tousled mullet, smoothing them over his neck, before he reached the back of his ears. Keith flushed. That was a sensitive area he was unknown to.

Lance gasped. "Is this a tender area too?"

His thumbs caressed the tender skin gently, leaving Keith erupting into giggles, his hand immediately clasping over his mouth. Damn, he'd just given Lance what he wanted, but if he kept getting excited kisses and soft praises out of it, who was he to complain?

"Stop!" Keith laughed as Lance plastered his cheek with rapid-fire kisses. "Hey, you're so unfair!"

"I'm not unfair if you're loving it!" Lance grinned, squishing Keith's pink cheeks with his palms. "Look at this face, Mister I-Won't-Get-Soft-For-Anybody Grumpypants."

"I'm not— _Lance!"_ Keith squealed at the raspberry blown on his forehead. "I'm not soft."

"Yeah you are," Lance cooed. "You _love_ it, baby."

Oh _fuck_. Now Keith's cheeks were on fire and he couldn't do anything about it. Hiding it was impossible when Lance was holding his face up, giving him a shit-eating grin because he knew what he'd done to cause this flustered mess. Keith fell victim to all this softness. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved it.

"You're so mean," Keith pouted. "Stop squishing me."

"Fine," Lance lightened his grip. "Your fault for being so squishy."

Keith buried himself back into the safe warmth of Lance's neck. There, he didn't have to face anything he didn't want to, unless the siren sounded. He relished the feeling of his hair being brushed, his ears being rubbed, and how Lance's index finger traced down the ridge of Keith's spine, coaxing delightful shivers out of him. Those fingers were magic, Keith thought.

"Hey, you said you were bored, right?" Lance murmured.

“Mhm,” Keith lifted his head. “But I’m happy just lying here if that’s all you want to do.”

“Well, we could do that,” Lance winked. “But when have we had this much time to ourselves? I haven’t kissed you so passionately since a few weeks ago.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, if you wanted to kiss, you could’ve just asked.”

“No, like,” Lance huffed. “I’m needy, okay? Kiss me like you mean it.”

Keith raised himself to sit in Lance’s lap, his hands flat against his chest. The view was adorable. His wide, sapphire eyes beamed up at him, hands uncertain and held in mid-air, smile crooked and awkward. If they had time to cuddle for the past few hours, then they had time to kiss themselves numb again. The Red Paladin lowered his lips to the shell of Lance’s ear, purposely rolling his hips forward as he did so.

“Put your hands on my ass,” he murmured. Lance did as he was told.

“You’re feisty today,” Lance winked. “What next? Have I gotta beg to kiss you?”

Even though the thought of that appealed to Keith so much it hurt, he was impatient.

As soon as his lips met Lance’s he was breathless. His hands heavily pet the areas around his chest and neck as Lance punctuated every kiss with a squeeze of Keith’s thick rump, deepening the kiss even further, because _holy shit,_ Keith wanted those hands anywhere, everywhere, gripping him, scratching him, shutting him up. In response he pressed his hips forwards, coaxing a low moan out of Lance, absorbed within the heat of their kiss.

“Keith,” he breathed, eyes never daring to open. “Again.”

Keith didn’t even have to do the work himself, Lance set a rhythm using his hands to roll Keith’s hips against his. Another gasp pried his mouth open, so Keith took this opportunity to slide in his tongue; the silk texture of Lance’s overwhelmed him immediately, causing a moan to rumble from the back of his throat.

Lance pushed his quivering hands through Keith’s hair, before smoothing them back down and tucking them beneath the waistline of his briefs, feeling the tender skin beneath them.

Falling in love with Lance’s mouth wasn’t hard. Keith knew he tasted as expected: warm, inviting, the slight vanilla flavour still lingering. He snaked the tip of his tongue around, sweeping it over Lance’s perfect teeth. Another whine escaped Lance’s lips.

Keith wanted more. Thus he pulled away, hungrily gazing at the Blue Paladin’s lidded eyes, a glistening string of saliva connecting them from the tips of their tongues.

“You’re a tease,” Lance murmured, gripping Keith’s backside, digging his fingernails into his skin.

The Red Paladin hummed and peppered Lance’s sharp jawline with quick, wet kisses; he cranes his neck upwards for ease of access. Keith took advantage of his move and gave his earlobe a small nibble. He watched Lance’s eyes flutter shut.

His lips traced his jugular, opening to let his tongue through—before the siren blared, snapping the Paladins out of their intimacy.

“No,” Lance breathed. “I need this, I-I need you, Keith, _please—”_

The Red Paladin was determined. He ignored the sound piercing his ears and licked a hot stripe over Lance’s jugular. Then, feeling him quiver, he positioned his lips at the base of Lance’s slender neck and sucked on his flushing honey skin, decorating him with deep lilac blossoms. One more nip at Lance’s throat and Keith sat up.

“You marked me, didn’t you, you little shit,” Lance grinned, following Keith out of the door. He gave his backside a filthy slap before heading towards his set of armour. They were both going to be chewed out, but it was so worth it.

The team was slightly disappointed for their lateness because the mission was slightly extreme, and Keith knew he should be feeling guilty, but instead he was feeling the ghost of Lance’s needy hands against his bare ass.

His focus had gone out the window.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled. “What are you doing?! Stop stalling!”

“Sorry,” Keith rapidly shook his head. “Where do you need me?”

“Here!” Hunk replied. “Pidge and I are trying to attack this fleet, can you not help?”

“Yeah, Keith,” Lance snorted. “Maybe you should _focus.”_

Keith swerved his Lion into view and began attacking immediately, manoeuvring around asteroids, dodging fallen enemy ships. With his brow furrowed, he followed his fellow Paladin’s movements, still slightly unsure about the objective.

Fuck Lance and his stupid hands.

“Keith, you’re losing focus!” Pidge huffed. “You’re barely hitting anything at all!”

“Jeez, what’s gotten into you, Keith?” Lance teased.

“Shut up,” Keith murmured. “I’m trying.”

And that was the truth. He knew this was important and he fought the rest of the battle fairly, dodging and receiving, looking out for his team. In the vast void of space Keith could have more to worry about. Like, for example, how his hands were quivering uncontrollably and every time they flinched, his flight sticks would move, guiding him off course. His head felt heavy. Intoxicated. And then the rush of heat slithered down like an unforgiving curse, drawing Keith’s focus out of the battle and back to the bedroom.

“Keith, how many times?!” Shiro sighed. “Are you fighting or what?”

“Mhm, I just,” Keith had to find an excuse that had nothing to do with his flaming libido. “I-I have a headache, it’s hard to concentrate. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Fine.” Shiro replied. “The fleet escaped, but we didn’t do awful, so well done, everyone.”

Desperation absorbed Keith, engulfing him whole. He should’ve known not to engage in something that was going to bite him in the ass later. His thighs quaked as he squeezed them shut, ignoring the thick, wet mess pooling in the fabric of his briefs. This was all Lance’s fault. Keith just couldn’t take his mind off his lips, or his tongue, or those hands. Surging heat boiled his blood. Fuck it, he thought.

Lance knew he had a one-up from the Red Paladin right from the very start. Kissing was easy. Getting Keith aroused was easy. Coaxing his burning libido out of him was a piece of cake and Lance _knew_ he was the fault of that. With his fingers touching the tender bruise upon his neck, his lips turning into a naughty grin as he remembered, he went to find Keith as soon as he was dressed. The other Paladins had just gone to talk to him about his performance, and even though Lance had to fake a stern, professional tone, he knew Keith was trying his best from the very start.

“Hey, Keith?” he called. “Where—”

Upon walking up to his door, Lance knew he’d intruded, but couldn’t help but think that Keith had set it up just for him to walk into. The other Paladins were sat around the dining table.

All of them except for Keith.

Lance hung around outside Keith’s door, watching him knelt up, clutching his pillow tightly against his quivering body. He was bare apart from Lance’s jacket slipping off one shoulder, the other sleeve held up to his nose, a hazy, fuchsia blush painting his pale cheeks. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes squeezed shut. His hips rutted desperately.

Lance cocked a brow. “You’ve finally given in, huh?”

Keith stopped and opened his eyes. He nodded bashfully, his hand still trying to palm the pillow against his dick. Lance walked in, let the door slide shut before locking it, and sat behind Keith with his hands upon his waist. The Red Paladin whimpered, almost sounding upset.

“I know, kitten,” Lance murmured. “Do you want me to help?”

Keith nodded rapidly. He’d needed relief for such a long time, Lance’s attempt was barely enough when they switched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for a stress reliever


	14. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets the relief he needs.

From the moment he caught Keith attempting to relieve his monstrous libido himself, Lance knew he had to help, for the sake of calming it down once and for all. Even if it was only temporary, he couldn't let Keith suffer in missions, let alone between them, so he pried the pillow from Keith's hands and threw it back where it was before. The smaller Paladin knelt in front of him, cheeks warm and red, his desperate, amethyst eyes gazing up at Lance. One glance at Keith's arousal had Lance feeling pity. The tip was strained pink and shiny with a thick amount of pre.

"Aw, Keith," Lance whispered, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Does this hurt?"

"No," Keith murmured, curling the sleeves of his boyfriend's jacket over his knuckles. "I-I just, i-it's so hard to cope with, Lance, I—"

"Shh," Lance hushed, pressing a kiss to his flustered cheek, watching the jacket get abandoned. "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes!" Keith cried, leaning onto his back. Lance could sense the desperation in his voice: if Keith didn't get what he wanted _right fucking now_ he was going to deal with a boatload of tears and begging, and although that appealed to Lance, he didn't want to tease him too far. "Please, Lance, _please— "_

Everything was based on impulse, but no matter how much Lance wanted to start immediately, he always had to make sure Keith was okay. Having a libido as vicious as his wasn't exactly normal, but he was half Galra, so he couldn't blame him. He threw his clothes onto the floor, still peeling away his jeans while Keith nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, whimpering and whining, his kisses desperate and clumsy. Part of Lance thought it was adorable. He never knew Keith could be condensed into such a submissive mess. They became erratic, nipping at his throat, biting at his caramel skin.

"Hey, okay, okay," Lance laughed lowly, prying himself away from Keith's tight grip. "Do you just want me to take control?"

Keith nodded, digging another bite into Lance's shoulder. The Blue Paladin rolled his eyes with a wicked smile and sank his teeth into Keith's pale shoulders, damp with sweat, creating love bites on his neck and collarbones, peppering with colours of deep red and purple. Keith's breath hitched. He was getting impatient, and Lance didn't want him to burst just yet.

As much as he was worried about hurting Keith, his doubts were soon drowned out as he trailed his lips down his heaving chest, decorating his sculpted stomach with the glistening of wet kisses. He could feel the heat from Keith's quaking body radiating against his skin. His quivering, gloved fingers slipped through Lance's hair and threaded in his chocolate locks, gripping on with little strength. The Blue Paladin sank further until his hands cupped the shaft of Keith's cock, feeling the protruding veins throb underneath; from that moment on Lance knew Keith wanted anything but gentle.

His eyes flitted up to Keith's. They were lidded with lust, desperation swimming within them, drowning every innocent thought Lance had left in his mind. Then, with a sly grin, he dipped his head and rolled the flat of his tongue against his hot tip before sliding his lips around it, hollowing his cheeks, lapping up every single flavour he found. Keith's fingers curled tighter.

 _"Lance,"_ he panted, and the brunet twirled his tongue in response. "F-Fuck, Lance!"

After hearing his name being called like that, Lance made numerous spontaneous gestures to coax moans out of Keith. He sounded gorgeous when their bodies were switched, but hearing them due to his own doing lit a fire in his stomach that refused to extinguish. With one swift movement Lance dipped his head deeper, feeling the leaking tip of Keith's cock reach the back of his throat, holding it there while he whimpered, fingers quaking, thighs shuddering—

 _"Fuck,"_ Keith sobbed, "fuck, fuck—"

He kept chanting until Lance could only pick up the faint whisper of each consonant as he wriggled his hips against Lance's pretty lips. Finally, Lance let go, using his hand to stroke Keith in a soft, frustrating rhythm. His hips bucked in protest, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. Lance smothered Keith's thighs with lazy kisses, not daring to forget to place his own little marks there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the glassy ridge of a scar, a reminder of what caused the entire switch in the first place. Lance kissed that, knowing he had the same mark on his right thigh.

While Keith whispered incoherent babbles, Lance pushed his legs upwards, locking his thick thighs around his head. His tongue lapped around his tight hole, making Keith gasp. His thighs tensed.

"Oh G-God," Keith groaned, his free hand clasping over his mouth. "L-La— _aahnn..."_

Every single noise he got out of the Red Paladin was like scoring points of encouragement. His tongue pressed further, circling the tip as his free hand cupped Keith's balls.

At that point, Keith had lost all sense of keeping everything together. His gloved hand quivered against his babbling mouth as Lance took complete control, his other hand bunched in a fist, grabbing Lance's hair. He couldn't think of anything else. Just Lance. Lance and his hands. His fingers. Lance and his talented tongue. It was so overwhelming, and the only sounds that slipped past his mouth were desperate sobs of pleasure and whimpers of Lance's name.

The Blue Paladin adored how Keith squirmed. He finally slipped his tongue in, drawing another cry out of Keith. His thighs locked around Lance's neck as his hips jolted, almost suffocating the Blue Paladin—what a great way to go, Lance thought. He lifted his head and used his middle finger, not quite opening Keith up, but giving him enough friction to respond to. The pace was slow, however. He didn't want to get rough just yet.

"More," Keith whined. His voice had began to crack every time he spoke. "Fuck, f-fuck—"

Lance already felt like he was doing well, so he decided it was Keith's turn for a little praise. He hooked his middle finger against Keith's tight walls, attempting to find what he hoped to find.

"You're doing so well," Lance pressed a kiss against a bite mark on Keith's thigh, still pressing his walls with the tip of his finger. "You're so adorable when you're like this."

Keith's cheeks reddened even deeper. If _this_ felt good, he _knew_ how thick Lance was. Another finger slipped in and the Blue Paladin began preparing him gently, his hips slowly rolling against the sheets. Finger-fucking Keith was an easy way to watch how he responded. The smaller Paladin whined and sobbed incoherently, his noises hesitant and quiet, before Lance hit something that caused him to yell, his fingers almost tearing Lance's hair from their follicles.

"Here?" Lance grinned, repetitively curling his fingers. Keith quaked as he attempted to prop himself up, his hips rocking on Lance's quick fingers. He knew it. He knew those fingers were magic. "More, huh?"

Keith nodded, licking his lips. The stretch was so tantalising. The craving of something bigger became such a strong need that he didn't want to wait any more, but if this meant he could get pounded like the needy slut he was, he was willing to go through the painstaking process of feeling the stretch of Lance's fingers. His hips snapped and rolled against the three fingers curling inside of him, his cock twitching at every contact brushing against his prostate. His arms shook. Holding himself up wasn't going to be an option for much longer.

"Do you think you're ready?" Lance asked. Keith nodded eagerly. “Are you—”

“Just fuck me already,” Keith whimpered. “Make it hard for me to walk tomorrow.”

Lance rolled his eyes and positioned himself near Keith’s entrance, gripping onto his hips. “If you insist.”

Keith’s cockiness dissipated as soon as he felt Lance stretch him. He was definitely bigger than he’d anticipated in the shower, back when he was in complete possession of Lance’s body. But holy shit, he felt so thick and full and big, pressing up against every single sensitive spot, Keith had to wipe away the drool coating his lower lip. The sting was small. He didn’t mind, especially since he was preparing for what was to come. 

Lance started off slow. Painfully slow, but enough for Keith to wrap his legs around his waist and find a comfortable position.

“I bet you’re too pussy,” Keith panted, fitting each word in between kisses. “Fuck me ‘til I’m sore, sharpshooter.”

“Too pussy, huh?” Lance grinned, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, coaxing surprised squeaks out of Keith. “That’s right, who’s my obedient little kitten, hm?”

Every time Keith opened his mouth he received a few quick, hard thrusts, the only sounds that tumbled out of his mouth were loud and whiny.

“Me,” Keith moaned, raking his fingernails down Lance’s back.

“That won’t do,” Lance tutted, sliding out of Keith. “Get on all fours.”

Keith did exactly as he was told. He missed the feeling of being filled by Lance so quickly, he wanted to obey his every command so he got what he wanted as soon as possible. With his hands and knees denting the mattress, Keith looked back with expectation.

“Good boy,” Lance purred. He gave Keith’s ass a few heavy squeezes, treating him with care—until he struck his right cheek with his hand, coaxing a gasp out of Keith. Lance gave it a couple more for good measure, he wanted his handprints glowing on Keith’s pale skin. “Are you going to answer my question?”

“I did,” Keith whimpered, feeling Lance enter him. “I—”

He didn’t get a chance to speak. Lance’s pace quickened without warning, rapidly slamming into Keith at such a punishing pace he was reduced to a whining mess. The pillow stifled everything, from his sobs of ecstasy to the whimpers of Lance’s name. This is what he needed, to have his libido thoroughly fucked out of him. A hand smoothed through his hair before grabbing a fistful, yanking his head back up. Keith’s back bowed, his fingers clenched in the sheets. He really was going to be unable to walk in the morning.

“You _slut,_ Kogane,” Lance chuckled lowly, his speech sprinkled with his own share of moans. “How bad do you wanna come? You’re so fucking tight, you take my cock so well, too.”

“So bad,” Keith choked. “So f-fucking bad— _aahn—”_

Lance gripped his backside and got a little rougher. The sound of skin slapping against skin became louder. Keith could barely control himself any more.

“Like that!” he moaned. “F-Fuck me just like that, fuck, Lance—!”

Lance felt so smug. He’d finally gotten Keith reduced to a begging, whining, sobbing mess, completely unable to resist what he did to him. About time. Lance loved being in control, Keith sounded so desperate, it was almost enough to make Lance cream himself.

“You’re so cute,” Lance cooed, slowing his pace to lean forward, wrapping his right arm around Keith’s torso. “Are you gonna be a good boy and come for me, Keith?”

Keith nodded, slightly disappointed that Lance slowed his pace. “M-Mhm.”

He didn’t for long, however. He lifted Keith until he was almost vertical, thrusting upwards into him as Lance’s other hand generously stroked his leaking cock.

“You sound amazing,” Lance purred, pressing kisses against Keith’s neck and shoulders. “Can I get one little moan? Just one more?”

Lance could feel his brink nearing, but it wasn’t as close as Keith’s. He angled himself to hit his prostate over and over, listening to Keith’s broken, raspy moans.

“I’m close,” he panted, “L-Lance, _please—”_

As much as he wanted Keith to come, Lance had to push himself a little harder. With a final few quick, rough thrusts, he felt a familiar ballooning in his abdomen while Keith was breathless, almost sobbing in delight at the intense pleasure. However, he cried out when Lance wrapped his index and thumb around the base of Keith’s cock, trapping him in a painful orgasm limbo.

“No, no,” Keith whined. “You have to let me come, you have to!”

“Almost,” Lance buried his nose into Keith’s shoulder. “You can hold it, baby, just for a few more seconds.”

“Lance!” Keith breathed, his hips trying their best to rut against his hand. “Please, _please_ let me come for you—!”

Lance was finally thrusting clumsily to reach his orgasm. He removed his hand and Keith threw his head back to yell in sheer pleasure, letting Lance wrap his fingers around his neck as he came down from cloud nine, his hand stroking Keith, milking every drop out of him until he was done. He wanted this libido gone. Temporarily, at least—Keith was adorable when he whined.

“Fuck, fuck,” Keith panted, “fuck, _L-Lance...”_

The Blue Paladin would’ve loved to help Keith through his post-orgasm glow, but as soon as he slipped out of Keith he was palming himself to the brink, desperately staring at the smaller Paladin to help out. He did, and rather quickly and eagerly, too.

“ _Haah_ , Keith,” Lance swallowed. The warmth of his mouth was incomparable. His tongue, although a little inexperienced, was excitable and seemed to hit every weak spot Lance had, including the strained, hot tip of his cock—and if Keith kept doing that with his tongue and how he hollowed his cheeks with those big, tired, shiny purple eyes—

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance moaned. _“K-Keith—!”_

His hips stilled as he spilled inside Keith’s mouth, painting his tongue with white while he held his mouth open, eyes lidded, gazing up at Lance like the cumslut he was. It fell upon his cheeks and nose, coating his flushing pink lips with pearly-white.

“Look at you,” Lance grinned, cupping Keith’s cheeks. “So messy.”

Keith wiped away the cum from his face with a finger and lapped it off, grinning at Lance tiredly, his hair ruffled and tousled from what just happened. His tongue even dared to lick the excess from Lance’s tip.

“It’s your mess,” Keith winked.

With the amount of sweat and heat they’d accumulated, blankets were completely out of the question. Lance just enjoyed cuddling Keith through his afterglow, wrapping him up in his jacket, and tenderly kissing the areas he’d bruised.

“I’d forgotten about your skin, you don’t hurt anywhere, right?” Lance asked. “You did really well, by the way, I’m surprised you held out for that long.”

Keith smiled sleepily. “You might have slapped me too hard, but it’s okay. You’re— You’re actually really good at, um, making me feel good, if that makes sense. I feel much better.”

Lance had to chew the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling too hard. He was worrying too much beforehand, of course Keith was going to love him either way.

“That’s good,” Lance laughed. “It was my first time, so, I’m glad I was good.”

“Never thought I’d fuck in space,” Keith yawned.

“Do you think we’d get tested on?”

Keith raised a brow. “Why?”

“For, y’know,” Lance tugged Keith closer. “Fucking in space. We’d get money for it, right?”

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes. He shuffled closer to Lance’s sticky body, taking in the scent of sex and sweat and _him_. “Lance, be quiet, go to sleep.”

Yeah, that was a better idea. Especially now that every single fear had dissipated, and he’d made Keith feel better. There was just one thing he wanted to say before he slept. The afterglow had him feeling happier than ever before, so he clutched Keith closer, and kissed his forehead.

“Hey, Keith—?”

Upon looking down, the Red Paladin had fallen asleep. Lance smiled. Keith must really be comfortable and trust Lance a lot if he chose to fall asleep next to him.

The Blue Paladin held Keith a little softer, before burying his nose in his tousled raven hair. He spoke softly, whispering sweet nothings; Keith was asleep, he wouldn’t be able to hear him. At least it gave him a little more courage for him to say what he really wanted to say.

“I love you,” Lance whispered. His heart fluttered. He couldn’t wait for Keith to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a good boy!!
> 
> (hey psst I drew a lil thing for the previous chapter, find it [here](https://doubtfulbones.tumblr.com/post/167563582448/give-him-the-relief-he-needs-damn-it-from) <3)
> 
> thank you for 8000+ hits!! <33


	15. Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys introduce the team to the sauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no uploads! i was at a con yesterday :")

Keith couldn't believe he'd fallen for the dorkiest person on the team who equally loved him just as much.

He was watching Lance aid Hunk in his cooking, attempting to replicate some of the meals they ate back on Earth. It wasn't perfect, but some of the tastes were the same, even if the appearance was off-putting. He clutched a mug of hot milk laced with honey, listening to the furious typing from Pidge in the corner, the laughter of Hunk, the surprised, elated shrieks from Lance. Keith was exhausted from the day he'd experienced, but he'd had fun wading around in a swamp, hurling mud at his friends, coating their pristine, white armour in a disgusting brown. They'd both been giving the team subtle hints about their relationship, and even if nobody asked, Keith assumed that they knew, anyway.

Hunk soon left the room to find some sort of cookbook that for some reason,  _wasn't_  present in the kitchen, so Keith got up from his seat and approached Lance, lovingly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" he murmured, knowing Lance had a soft spot for silly things like that. "It smells like lasagne."

"That's what we're aiming for," Lance replied. "I'm the best chef you've ever seen, honest."

Keith averted his gaze to Lance's messy setup and compared it to Hunk's glistening pots and pans.

"The best," the Red Paladin nodded. "Do you need some help?"

"You can if you want to, but Hunk should be coming back soon," Lance lifted Keith up onto the counter, situating himself in between his legs. "Or you can sit here and watch."

"Watching isn't helping!" Keith pouted, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist. "Fine, I'll just sit here."

Lance attempted to return to his cooking before realising he'd been locked in place by Keith's legs. The smaller Paladin grinned, knowing that, with his strength, Lance wasn't going anywhere. He eventually gave up trying to struggle and set down his utensils on the counter, turning to Keith and folding his arms, a stern, but playful look plastered on his face.

"You want something," Lance cocked his head. "Don't you?"

"Maybe." Keith replied.

It took some time to silently communicate in order for Lance to fully understand. He hadn't seen Lance all day due to him hanging around with Hunk, which was perfectly fine, but he secretly pined for attention and having Lance trapped between his thighs was probably the best idea he'd ever had.

"I can't," Lance laughed quietly. "Hunk is back soon."

"You can," Keith whined. "Just one?"

Lance huffed and looked around the kitchen. Pidge had left. It was just them. 

"Fine."

With a yank of his collar, Keith pulled him in and gave him a kiss, feeling him giggle out of spite. As soon as he attempted to pull away he cupped his cheeks and held him there. So much for cooking, Lance thought, almost knowing what Keith had planned. If he  _had_ anything planned. Eventually, the kiss ended, leaving Keith grinning smugly at the taller Paladin.

"You said one," Lance murmured.

"It was one," Keith replied, giving his boyfriend's hair a feel.

"Liar."

Hunk returned, looking disappointed and empty-handed while Keith hopped off the counter. Boredom overwhelmed him completely. There was nothing to do in this castle at all that didn't involve training or trying to figure out another language altogether.

"I couldn't find the cookbook, so," Hunk shrugged. "We're gonna scrap the lasagne."

Lance tapped his bottom lip, deep in thought. "Shall we scrap cooking altogether and make a sauna again?"

Keith beamed. He'd forgotten about that, and considering they'd had so much fun last time and made a mess with the soap, it was bound to be even better if all the Paladins were involved. Besides, everyone was bored. And it was a chance to relax, which is what they deserved, anyway.

"A sauna?" Hunk began to clear up what they started. "How did you guys find a sauna?"

Keith grinned. It was a result of trial and error.

As soon as the kitchen was cleaned, Hunk went off to gather the other Paladins while the boys headed to the showers. They half-walked, half-ran, racing one another down the vast halls, speeding past Coran, almost running over him in the process. Their excited hands tweaked the shower settings and steam began to pour out from every jet, smothering the room in a thick cloud of steam.

"I was called," Shiro stood at the doorway. "What have you two done?"

Pidge and Hunk arrived after that. The confusion on their faces unsettled the Red and Blue Paladins, but surely they knew a  _sauna_ when they saw one? Or was it just a blindingly-white room containing malfunctioning showers? Either way, Lance raced off to get his swimwear, leaving Keith in the hot room to  _melt._ His clothes clung to him.

"I see." Pidge snorted. "You broke the showers to make a steam room."

"We didn't  _break_ them," Keith replied. "We just tweaked them a little bit. Are you getting in or not?"

"Are we still having food-goo lasagne?" she asked. Hunk shook his head. "Then fine, I'll join."

It took some time and negotiation, but soon enough they were all sat in different areas of the room, basking in steam wearing lazy expressions. Nobody wanted to move, not even for dinner. That could come later. 

"So you did this when you weren't allowed to come on the mission?" Hunk asked. "Sounds kinda lazy to me."

"Well, while you were out fighting, Keith and I  _relaxed,"_ Lance grinned. "It was a lot of fun. We made a mess with the soap too."

"So you  _were_ lazy, basically," Shiro snorted, opening a lazy eye. "We can't sit here all the time."

"But it's so nice," Pidge stretched out onto her stomach, kicking her legs in the air. "I mean, I can't bring any technology in or wear my glasses, but it's nice."

Keith had his eyes closed, half-asleep against Lance's shoulder. He was slightly grateful that he could experience this in his own body, his shorter frame sinking against Lance's slick, sweaty one, instead of having to put up with smooth skin and long legs that had him walking like a baby deer at times. He sort of missed doing Lance's skincare routine and appreciating his body; he had doubts that Lance did that himself. The conversation continued as Keith dozed off, his head nodding, completely comatose. 

The next thing he knew he was being carried to bed, with Lance's hands securing him by his backside, his face buried in the warmth of his shoulder. He would have kicked and writhed in protest, but he was so exhausted and sleepy from sitting in the sauna, he didn't have enough energy at all. He just let Lance move him from one place to another before he was placed in his bed, grunting in discontent.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Lance murmured. "It's been two hours, are you feeling okay? Are you hungry?"

"No," Keith yawned, reaching out to Lance with needy, grabby hands. "'m cold."

"How can you be cold? You have my jacket on, we were just in the showers," Lance chuckled. "Although, yeah, you are shivering, your skin is wet."

"Mm."

Lance rolled his eyes and crawled underneath the covers while Keith felt proud of himself for his persuasion. He recognised the comforting scent of Lance's jacket immediately and naturally curled up; he'd never show this side of himself to anyone else, he was vulnerable—hell, even  _soft_ —and he only trusted Lance to see him as such. With a yawn, Keith wrapped his arms around the Blue Paladin and laid his head upon his bare chest, hearing the relaxed thumps of his heart. Keith secretly adored sapping Lance of his warmth.

"I'm kinda disappointed we couldn't make the lasagne," Lance murmured. 

"You know it wouldn't taste like real lasagne," Keith opened an eye. "We can't really make Earth-related food."

"We could," Lance huffed. "I miss pizza so much."

"We can't make food-goo pizza."

Keith felt the familiar caress upon his cheek, catching him by surprise, causing him to purr instantly, nuzzling into Lance's hand. The taller Paladin cooed, using his other hand to rub behind his ears. So much stimulation had Keith shivering slightly, but nonetheless, he was loving it. He raised his hand and scratched at the spot Lance was fond of. Both of them laid there, hitting their weak spots, wearing a hazy, red blush upon their cheeks. Keith averted his eyes to a small patch of red upon Lance's neck, a faded mark that was a little  _too_ faded for his liking.

"There's still a mark on your neck," Keith muttered, pressing a kiss to it. "Can I make another one?"

"Mm," Lance hummed, smoothing his hands down to heavily squeeze Keith's backside. "No."

Keith whined. "Why?"

"You'll ruin my complexion," Lance grinned. "And I never gave you any."

"You did!" Keith sulked. "I still have them all over my thighs!"

Lance gave him a shit-eating grin. "So you admit."

"To what?!"

"Being  _all mine_ ," Lance stuck his tongue out. "And you're noisy and needy when you're being fucked so that's proof."

Keith's face went  _scarlet_. "You take that back!"

In the midst of loud squealing and playful fistfights, Lance knew he didn't have a chance with Keith's strength. After the experience of being in his body he realised there wasn't any point fighting Keith since he'd win—thus, as Keith pawed at Lance's flailing hands, he did so as weakly as possible, watching how annoyed he'd get when the Blue Paladin refused to fight back.

"You frustrate me." Keith huffed. "I'm not noisy at all."

"Yeah, I'd beg to differ," Lance grinned. "You can't prove anything Kogane."

Keith laid his head back down. He really couldn't, not after what they did together, and his stupid hyperactive libido that loved to ruin his day for either the better or worse. However, sex was probably one of the few things  that kept his mind from leaping to deep conclusions he couldn't escape from, so these moments with Lance were treasured.

"I kinda miss being in your body," Lance murmured. "You're strong and I can't do the stuff you do in my body."

"That applies to me too, y'know," Keith snorted. "My body isn't a rubber band like yours is."

"I guess so," Lance grinned. "Thank you for keeping up my routine and all."

"You helped me," Keith shrugged. "No big deal."

Lance's soft lips traced the surface of Keith's forehead as his fingers tangled in his hair, still slightly damp from sitting in the steam. Somehow, he felt lucky. He was glad that he experienced Keith's nightmares for two reasons, and mainly because he wanted to know what it was like while in his body. Firstly, he could reminisce and relive Keith's thoughts incredibly vividly, even if it terrified him. Then, the care afterwards was gentle, because he knew what Keith went through, which enabled him to break down another wall to reach out to him, earning his trust at the same time, and being incredibly careful about his fragile fear of rejection.

"I love you," Lance murmured, out of the blue, concluding his train of thought. It wasn't until the tips of Keith's ears went fuchsia, he finally realised what he'd said. "Wait, shit, was that too forward? I—"

"I love you too, asshole," Keith smirked. "Who's needy now?"

Lance pouted. "Shut up," he murmured. "You wanna go back to the showers?"

"Not yet, I'm tired."

"After a nap?"

"After a nap."

The nap lasted around an hour, with Keith waking up satisfied. Lance, however, knew how much Keith squirmed and writhed in his sleep, digging his knee into Lance's groin, tossing and turning until the Blue Paladin gave up and didn't get any rest at all. He didn't mind, Keith was the tired one, anyway—but now he had to deal with sitting in a hot room which added to his rising body temperature. Shit.

And since Keith chose to sit in his lap, that made it worse.

So Lance had to hold him by his hips instead, hoping that his swim trunks weren't  _that_ thin, or that Keith didn't sit too close, or look at him the wrong—or  _right_ —way. Having the room to themselves was a lot more comfortable. They could sit wherever they wanted, and the silence was so blissful, they could hear the furious tapping of keys emanating from Pidge's room, which was a hall away.

"Just because you're the smaller one, it doesn't mean you get to take advantage of me!" Lance snorted at Keith's relaxed frame. "Shorty."

"I'm not that short," Keith lifted his head. "Besides, we both got to experience our heights, and I concluded that you're a giant."

"I am  _not_ ," Lance laughed. "Giant is exaggerating."

"Maybe." Keith stuck out his tongue. "But it was an excuse to see you naked."

"I—" Lance cocked a brow, dragging Keith's backside closer. "That's dirty, you pervert."

What a hypocrite, Keith thought.

"I did the same thing," Lance added. "I liked looking at your muscles and stuff, I mean, if I  _had_ it, why would I waste it?"

By how quickly he spoke, Keith knew he was trying to cover something up. And by how his thighs were so tense; he'd just been pulled closer, and Lance wouldn't do that for no reason, right?

"I didn't waste my time," Keith murmured. "I was impressed."

"I-Impressed?" Lance swallowed at the fingers walking up his thigh. "Why—?"

"Because I didn't expect you to be as big as this!" Keith grinned, grabbing Lance's groin, watching him choke on a breath. 

"Whoa—" Lance swallowed, Keith had crossed a line. The Blue Paladin pushed him over to pin him down on the wet shower room floor. "That's it, I'm gonna—"

The Red Paladin was too quick, and flipped them over, pressing Lance's still, lazy body to the floor. "No,  _I'm_ wrecking you this time!"

"H-Holy shit—  _Keith!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo heck this story was so fun to write!  
> THANK YOU to all of you who gave me ideas/headcanons! (Creatortan, Alloy, NamelessIceGoddess, HopeEC, 3,1415, KnitChaos, villalicious, xxxshino, Gillingswater, glassfullafreedom, TasiWrites, Ruubix, Lancing_in_the_rain—you are all wonderful ilysm <33)  
> and thank you to all of you who read this! im so glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> since im still in love with this fic, im giving you guys a choice! would you rather:  
> \- have a bonus chapter continuing this chapter in the sauna  
> \- have a bonus chapter where they get intimate when their bodies are swapped?  
> \- (or both)
> 
> if you still have headcanons/ideas (either for the body swap nsfw or regular nsfw) feel free to comment, and ill add you to my lil list of people who gave me awesome ideas <33
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


	16. Shy [BONUS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's turn to be noisy.

Keith adored the slight nervousness in Lance's hazy, blue eyes as he towered over him on his hands and knees. His mind was cloudy, thick with the scent of steam and sweat, overrun at the sight of the flustered Blue Paladin beneath him. Keith trailed his pale hands down and around Lance's chest, slipping them lower until they cascaded over his caramel legs, slick with sweat, feeling his thighs tense. The sound of his knuckles popping sent shivers bolting up Keith's spine as Lance curled his toes, merely in anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" Keith cooed, pressing a gentle kiss against Lance's neck. 

"No," he murmured, his teeth grazing the shell of Keith's ear, catching him off-guard. "Because I know you're more sensitive than I am, so it won't be easy to—"

His speech was cut off by a kiss. Keith grinned through it, knowing how Lance babbled when he was excited or anticipated, and despite the fact that he found it adorable, he was getting impatient. He wanted to get to the good part—but then again, teasing Lance sounded like a great idea after getting his orgasm delayed. So, as a small act of revenge, Keith sank his teeth into the soft, tender skin of Lance's neck, hearing the Blue Paladin whine, feeling him squirm in protest.

"You fucker," Lance chuckled lowly. "That felt kinda good, though."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You're a dork," he muttered.

The Red Paladin fell in love with Lance's noises of ecstasy. He positioned himself over Lance's thigh, and with some minor adjustments, he found himself grinding against Lance while attacking his neck with all kinds of nips and kisses. Lance held Keith's hips and returned every movement, their hips bucking and writhing against each other in the midst of basking in hot steam. It drove Keith wild. All of his senses had heightened due to the heat increase, so the scent of Lance was even more appealing than it should be.

"We're gonna get caught," Lance breathed, his neck craning at another deep bite. "We shouldn't even be here."

"They won't know," Keith murmured, a sly grin stretching his dewy lips, reaching down to catch Lance's in a kiss. "It's just us."

The vibrations of Lance's small moans through his lips had Keith shuddering. It was lazy and wet, open-mouthed and breathy, nothing was ever enough. Lance's quivering hands gripped Keith's hair, tugging the long tresses at the back, coaxing mewls out of him.

"Besides," Keith pulled away, completely breathless, shifting down to nibble Lance's collarbones, still rutting his knee into his groin. "Don't you think getting caught is part of the fun?"

"Keith," Lance breathed, his eyelashes fluttering. "Maybe it is."

The Red Paladin grinned, gazing up at Lance with wild, amethyst eyes under his dark fan of lashes as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of his swim trunks, pulling them away tantalisingly slowly. Meanwhile, Lance propped himself up on his elbows, observing Keith's every move. His heart pounded in anticipation, his vision slightly hazy from the steam—there was no way he was going to miss out on this.

The mischievous smile upon Keith's face widened as he discarded the swimwear while his gaze never left Lance's eager cock. The Blue Paladin's cheeks flushed as he raised a hand to cover the lower half of his face. Awkward smiles weren't that sexy.

"Perfect," Keith grinned, his hand immediately giving his dick a couple of soft pumps. His eyes flitted upwards to watch Lance tense. "Look at you, all flustered, it's adorable."

Lance could only swallow in response. He hadn't really moaned  _out loud_ and there was a slight insecurity about it, ever since he'd shared a body with Keith he  _knew_ Keith sounded hotter and better. Lance didn't want to embarrass himself but he knew he had to remove that hand at some point. He could barely keep himself up.

"You're allowed to moan," Keith smirked, manoeuvring upwards to tap the offending hand. "What's this?"

"I sound weird," Lance swallowed, feeling Keith's other hand cup and massage his balls. "A-And I don't want to, to embarrass—"

Keith pressed a kiss to his cheek. Of course he'd go slow, he'd do whatever Lance wanted, no matter how extreme his requests were. But this excuse was totally fine. He was going to accept that Lance was a little shy, and that was okay.

"I'll take it easy," Keith whispered. "And you sound gorgeous, okay?"

Lance nodded, letting Keith take his hand. He kissed the back of it before placing it back down. Then, he resumed, dipping his head to give Lance's tip a tentative lick.

"W-Whoa, holy shit—"

Immediately, Keith began using his sensitivity to his advantage, grazing his teeth where he could, rolling his tongue over his pink head. Lance quivered and gave up attempting to prop himself up altogether. He writhed, panting so hard he felt faint, his hands reaching down to brush Keith's hair out of his way. His fingers curled tighter with every new move.

"Fuck!" Lance shook, feeling the hot ridge of Keith's lips sink deeper. "O-Oh my God—"

Keith knew how thick Lance's cock was, and as much as he loved having his mouth feeling full, he wanted to imitate Lance's old movements he'd used on  _him_. And although it was slightly impossible, Keith was  _determined._ He poured every ounce of love and lust into making Lance feel good, and ignored the sting from his tearducts as he sank even lower. He felt Lance's fingers quake in his hair.

 _"Keith,"_ Lance moaned. "K-Keith, holy shit..."

Finally, Keith's throat relaxed, allowing him to sink deeper. Lance's moans were outbursts of encouragement, so he kept his head there, letting the Blue Paladin press his head further with his shaking hand. Keith's eyes flitted upwards, gazing at Lance's bitten lip and red cheeks. 

"Can I fuck your lips?" he murmured. The Red Paladin rolled his eyes and nodded, watching Lance grin. 

The slight sting of his hair being pulled drove Keith crazy as Lance's cock easily slid in and out of his mouth, his hips squirming and bucking as he hit the back of Keith's throat. He craned his neck, bowed his back, tilted his head back to moan as he thrust past Keith's pretty lips. Eventually, he let go, leaving Keith to wipe away the strings of saliva from his wet lips.

"Are you done?" Keith smirked. Lance nodded, licking his lips. "You ready now?"

"Mhm."

He pushed Lance's thighs apart, giggling slightly at his flexibility, before sliding a finger inside him. He wanted to give Lance the same treatment, because his fingers were  _astounding_ and he wanted to be  _that_ good. However, after scissoring him open with a couple of fingers, the Blue Paladin was still silent, apart from a few whispered moans. Keith grew frustrated. He wanted to hit that spot.

It took some time, but soon, Lance threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure, catching Keith completely by surprise.

"Do that again!" Lance panted. "Shit, Keith—!"

Keith didn't need to do anything else. He watched the taller Paladin rock his hips on his fingers, curled to hit his prostate again and again, his moans getting loud and erratic. So much for being quiet, Keith thought, but he'd finally gotten over it.

"You like that, huh?" Keith cocked a brow, sliding in another finger. "You're so gorgeous."

He really was. With a body like that shiny with steam and sweat, Keith couldn't look anywhere else. The heat also loosened Lance with ease, so Keith's worries about hurting him had minimised. As soon as he slid his fingers out of him, he grinned at his begging whines, and leaned in to mutter in his ear.

"Where do you want me to fuck you?" Keith murmured. "Pick wherever you want."

Lance had been focused on Keith's strength ever since he had his body. He shakily gestured to the wall, and Keith picked him up with haste and ease. pressing him against the wall. They had to be wary of the slippery shower floor. Then, Keith had an idea.

A moment later they were kissing, surrounded by bubbles, as the Red Paladin kicked off his swimwear and lifted Lance against the wall again. His honey, freckled shoulders were covered in suds, and the ones placed on his head made him giggle. It wasn't until Keith slowly slid inside of him that his chortles dissipated into tiny moans—however, knowing Lance was a tease the time before, he eased the tip in and looked up at him with a grin.

"I'm going to let go of you," Keith murmured. Panic flashed in Lance's eyes.

"No, nono," Lance knew how slippery his body was. "K-Keith—"

"Don't worry," Keith bent his knees slightly and slowly let go of him. "I got you."

Lance suddenly realised what he was doing, his hands trembling against Keith's shoulders as he slowly sank onto his cock. A drawn-out moan slipped from his lips while his eyes fluttered shut.

"F-Fuck," the Blue Paladin swallowed. "Keith..."

The Red Paladin scooped him up in his arms again and held his backside tightly. His first thrusts were slow to get used to Lance's walls. He didn't want to hurt him, either, even if his nails were digging into the soft skin of Lance's ass.

 _"Please,"_ Lance croaked, squeezing Keith's waist with his thighs. "Faster..."

Keith grinned, shutting him up with another kiss. How cute, he was adorable when he begged.

"Keith," Lance whimpered. "Come on."

The Red Paladin rolled his eyes. He'd done enough work, he kinda deserved this.

Keith gripped his rump tighter and began pounding into him vertically, leaving Lance choking on his own moans as he sank his teeth into his pale shoulder, stifling his whimpers. His quivering fingers threaded through Keith's hair again, clutching him as tightly as possible.

"How're you holding up?" Keith muttered, grazing his teeth over the freckles on Lance's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," Lance panted, his head resting against the wall. Keith noticed that, the harder he went, the more broken Lance's moans were. His voice cracked every now and again, the moans of his name drawn-out and needy, completely oozing with lust.  _"Fuck_ , fuck,  _Keith..."_

"You're doing so well," Keith licked a stripe upon Lance's jugular. "Who do you belong to?"

Lance licked his chapped lips and gave Keith a small smile. "You, idiot."

Keith slammed into him harder in response, coaxing a loud yell out of him, his fingers clenching in Keith's hair. The Red Paladin grinned. His brown locks were so tousled, he was going to complain about it later. 

"You!" Lance cried. "You, K-Keith— _fuck_ —!"

"Can't hear you," Keith grinned. He still hadn't wasted his stamina, so he slowly peeled Lance away from the wall and held him up. 

Lance felt so good and  _loved_ he could cry. He whimpered and moaned in Keith's neck, practically sobbing in pleasure whenever his cock grazed his prostate, scraping his nails against Keith's back. He couldn't think. His mind was foggy with the scent and sight of Keith and how light-headed he was for being in the sauna for so long. He was sodden with bubbles and occasionally slipped from Keith's arms, but was always picked back up and kissed in places he adored.

"Y-You," Lance panted, catching Keith in a breathy, clumsy kiss. "You, I'm yours."

"Good boy," Keith praised. "Fuck, you feel so good."

He wasn't going to be able to hold Lance up much longer. With care, he slowly returned to the wall and sat against it, letting Lance ride himself into an orgasm, his fingers intertwined with Keith's, trembling as he came close. Keith could see it in his eyes, They were desperate, the ocean in his eyes forming a tsunami of passion, washing over Keith like a wave of relief.

"I'm so c-close, Keith," he whimpered. The Red Paladin let go of one of Lance's hands to softly stroke his leaking cock. "Mmh."

Lance could barely last a few pumps until he was spilling onto the muscles of Keith's stomach, coating his sweating, heaving chest. The Blue Paladin gently lifted himself and put his own quaking hands to work, stroking Keith until he tensed and came, his spent cock softening against Lance's. The taller Paladin rested his head against Keith's chest as he slowly calmed down, completely out of breath, his eyes weary, his smile wavering.

"Does that mean we're even?" Lance panted, tiredly lifting his head, giving Keith's lips a chaste kiss. "We're covered in marks, Keith, they're gonna know."

"Good." Keith grinned. "Put your swim trunks back on, I'm not carrying your naked ass back to my room."

Lance laughed. After cleaning the mess from Keith's torso, he was carried all the way back to bed. They also managed to grab a glass of water and cool down after being in the sauna for so long, but as soon as the Blue Paladin returned, he felt the heat rising all over again at the sight of Keith's bare body snuggled up in the warmth of his jacket.

"Stop being cute," Lance murmured, wriggling in beside him. Keith snorted.

"I'm not cute."

Just the contact of Lance beside him made the Red Paladin purr. He felt so satisfied, he didn't care what he did.

"Yeah, right," Lance smiled, placing a kiss upon Keith's forehead. He then pulled up the hood of his jacket, making Keith giggle. "Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant deny it keith


	17. Swap [BONUS]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one way to explore bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s your body swap porn you dirty sinners.

__Lance still hadn't gotten used to Keith's body, and even though it'd been a few days, he still didn't think he'd expect the libido crawling up on him like an unforgiving, merciless curse, consuming him like an itch that couldn't be scratched. He couldn't even work at his desk without his mind wandering elsewhere, blaming Keith's own thoughts invading his head. He looked at his pale hands, wondering what the hell happened to the healing pod for it to malfunction, because nothing had been as drastic as _this_. Sleepless nights were frequent. Keith's hair was a bastard to take care of. Lance had no idea how Keith functioned with it hanging over the back of his head all the time.

He'd just finished attempting to fix a scratch upon Keith's bayard and take advantage of the laptop placed at the side of his desk, scrolling through useless applications and tidying up Pidge's files for her. Well, he didn't touch a lot of them. He was sure she'd kill him otherwise.

Actually, that sounded better than sitting there with thighs that weren't even his, quaking against his will, with his hands squeezed between them. It was awful. All he wanted was his body back, and his normal libido. The one that didn't make him shake like he'd missed out on three meals. It felt like he'd overdosed on caffeine. Lance whined and rested his forehead upon the desk, hearing the rest of the team's chatter on the other side of the room.

"What's up?" Keith asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you lose sleep again?"

"No," Lance murmured, lifting his head. "Just you and your fucking libido."

"Man, you look sick," Hunk approached him. "Do you need anything to eat?"

Lance shook his head. He knew what he wanted and knowing he couldn't have it made him feel worse. After he watched Hunk walk away, he got up and made a break for the door to get away before they asked him any more questions. Before _Keith_ asked him any more questions. It was embarrassing enough being unable to touch anything that wasn't his. Unfortunately, Keith's skin was also incredibly sensitive and felt like a fragile petal, so every single hand upon his shoulder, every single hug, every single pat on the back sent tingles down his spine. The ghost of many hands still lingered, giving his pale skin shivers wherever they'd been.

However, Lance couldn't get away that quickly. Keith was following him, he knew it, he knew the sound of his own footsteps when he heard them. His door wasn't that far away. All he had to do was speedwalk faster, fast enough so Keith couldn't catch him, so Keith couldn't—

As soon as Lance reached his bedroom door, Keith yanked him back by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him into his room himself. The door slid shut and locked, leaving Lance completely fuchsia and flustered as Keith pinned him against the wall, grinning at him both curiously and deviously. It was so devilish—oh fuck, why was Lance so turned on? Stop it, stop it, _stop it—_

"Does it suck that much?" Keith asked, his voice soft. Lance suddenly realised the height difference. "Because I think I have an idea."

Lance swallowed. "I-It's not that bad—"

"It is," Keith snorted. "Lance, you're sweating. I've never seen my body shake so much, either."

Lance sighed. "What's your idea?"

"I'm thinking, and y'know, we don't have to," Keith grinned. "But I think we'll please each other better if we know how to push each other's buttons, y'know?"

"I—" Lance coughed. "What? _Please?"_

The smaller Paladin thought for a moment. Keith really was initiating something filthy here, and although it sounded appealing, he was slightly afraid of damaging Keith's body in the process.

"I-In my body?" Lance bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

Keith nodded. "It might be fun. Trust me. Aren't you horny?"

Lance huffed, grinning at the taller Paladin. He knew exactly what his own body liked and responded to, and if that meant making Keith a noisy, wrecked mess, he wasn't likely going to decline his offer. His own blue eyes were gazing at him so temptingly, too.

So, without any hesitation, he grabbed Keith and yanked him closer, catching his unsuspecting lips in a kiss. For a second, he completely forgot about the swap altogether, and was astounded at how smooth and moisturised his own lips were. It took some time to get used to—they were both slightly inexperienced—but soon enough, Keith was melting into the kiss like a hot knife through butter, feeling Lance's hands smooth through his brown locks.

Lance then looped his fingers underneath Keith's shirt to tug it off, feeling the lean muscle beneath it. His body was warm. Hot, even, he was very sure that his body temperature never rose that quickly. It wasn't until he felt his own tongue lap at his lips he had to pull away out of pure surprise.

"You make me even more needy than I actually am," Lance murmured, smoothing his thumbs over Keith's sharp collarbones, coaxing a gasp out of him. "Do you want me to find all of my weak spots for you?"

"Only if I get to do the same," Keith grinned, cobalt eyes glowing with lust.

"Go ahead."

His libido stirred, heightening even further as Keith slipped his tongue inside once more, his fingers stroking the sensitive shell of his own ears. Lance's pace softened at the sensation, a low purr escaping his lips while Keith rubbed his ears, kissing him deeper. He suddenly realised his fingers were more talented that he thought, and just the mere feeling of them stroking and caressing his raven hair made him shiver. Was this supposed to be turning him on?

The taller Paladin leaned down slightly and softly nibbled at Lance's earlobe. Then, with trembling hands, Lance knew he had to get him back. All of this had become too much far too quickly, and as much as he loved his ears being bitten, he had to make Keith feel great, too. So, after hesitantly prying himself from Keith's teeth, he grazed his against his own collarbones, taking in the scent of the cologne he wore. The difference in height made it much easier. To Lance's fortune, Keith was trembling instantly, softly tugging on the long, black tresses hanging over the back of Lance's neck.

"Fuck," Keith breathed. "I didn't know your body was th-this sensitive..."

It felt great to coax his own moans out of Keith; Lance loved the sound of his voice, so it was a win-win. He decided to put his tongue to use and effortlessly glided the tip against Keith's clavicle. While he made Keith shudder beneath him, he felt his slender hand palm at his groin, already painfully swollen due to his uncomfortable libido. So, as soon as he knew Keith was satisfied enough to begin, he buried his face into his shoulder and purred, grinding his hips against his honey-skinned palm. It felt so embarrassing, but then again, the thought of being pleased by his own body turned him on so much it hurt.

"I never knew I could get so riled up," Keith laughed lowly. "You like that?"

Lance nodded.

The boys transferred themselves to the bed and stripped down to just their briefs. Lance held his hands over the mess he'd made in his underwear, Keith couldn't know how much it affected him, he was soaked and it wasn't even his fault, nor his body to blame. Actually, he could blame it on Keith's indifference to stress relief, but come on, he had plenty of time in the past. Fuck.

Keith was also distracted by how hungrily Lance was gazing at his groin. Sure, it wasn't his body to stare at (though it would have been his preference to stare at Lance's naked body), but he enjoyed watching Lance become so desperate over the thought of being brought to the brink by his own cock. Was he aware of how big he was? Keith didn't know, but he was loving the bashful hands covering his own crotch.

"Lift your hands," Keith commanded. "Let me see the mess you've made."

Not only that, Lance's body _hurt_ when aroused. It wasn't excruciating, nor was it distracting. Lance shyly lifted his hands, exposing the sodden fabric underneath. Keith grinned at Lance's incapability to live with his libido. It was adorable. He almost felt sympathy for him.

Once he kicked off his underwear, Keith crawled forward and gave Lance's clothed dick a gentle squeeze. It was his turn to hit his body's weak areas and he definitely wasn't hesitating to do so, especially since his cheeks were so pink.

"You poor thing," Keith cooed, kneading his palm into Lance's groin. "It's really affecting you, isn't it?"

"Mhm," Lance swallowed, his fingers curling in the sheets. "Your body sucks."

"Does it now?" Keith cocked a brow and knelt back up. "Maybe I'll give your body the benefit instead."

Lance bit his lip. He slowly pushed down the waistband of his underwear until it reached his thighs, whimpering at the mere sight of it. What was worse, however, he had to go through the torture of Keith pumping his own thick cock in front of him; oh God, this wasn't fair. Lance didn't realise how appealing his body was either, sexually and otherwise. The thought of being filled with it appealed more to him than it should.

"You s-suck," Lance murmured, unable to focus his eyes anywhere else. " _Fuck_ , Keith."

Keith rolled his eyes and tugged Lance's underwear off, shoving it into his panting mouth. He then dragged him over by his ankles until he sat in Keith's lap, where he cupped both of their leaking cocks and began pumping them generously, coaxing quivering, stifled moans out of Lance. He could taste himself—no, he could taste _Keith_ —and the action of being gagged was making his libido restless. He became goo between Keith's slender, caramel fingers in an instant, his cheeks flushing at how filthily his own eyes were gazing at him. Lance's desperate hips began rutting, his cock sliding against Keith's and the tightness of his clenched fingers.

Then, as soon as Lance gained a rhythm, he was shoved onto his back and had his legs spread. Finally, he thought, but he'd gained such a great rhythm, he whined desperately against the fabric in his mouth, his fingers curling and trembling in the sheets. Keith chuckled devilishly. He adored the loving torture.

"I'm sure you don't want to be beneath me all the time, so how about we switch after a while?" Keith purred, rubbing his middle finger against Lance's tight pucker. "I'm kind of cute when I'm whining."

Lance rapidly nodded in response, only making another noise when Keith's hand slapped his ass, coaxing a loud moan out of him, muffled by the fabric in his mouth.

Keith winked in response. Oh, Lance was going to get plenty of revenge once they switched positions.

Lance propped himself up with a pillow as Keith lowered himself, his lidded amethyst eyes watching the taller Paladin's every move. Suddenly, his finger slipped inside of him, his lips softly sucking on the strained, leaking tip simultaneously; Lance threw his head back and moaned, breathing heavily through his nose, his bare, pale chest heaving. This shouldn't feel this good, it wasn't even his body, but _fuck_ , he loved how sensitive Keith's skin was. He felt his long, slender finger fuck him slowly, curling against his walls to find his prostate. To Lance's dismay Keith struck it every time, causing his hips to buck and writhe, and the moans escaping his lips became much, much louder.

Keith pulled away from Lance's cock with a slick _pop_. "I'm so fucking loud."

Lance's cheeks flushed. He blamed the noise on himself, rather than Keith's body.

"Do you want me to take that out, kitten?" Keith murmured, pumping his finger faster.

Lance nodded, and once another finger slid in, he was crying out in pleasure and grabbing a fistful of Keith's hair as his head dipped deeper, coating his throbbing cock in a thick bath of saliva, wriggling his tongue everywhere, never leaving a single area untouched. Lance was in heaven. He was whimpering uncontrollably at his stupid talented mouth; why did his lips have to be so smooth? His tongue was so strong and skilled, too.

"M-More," Lance panted. Another finger was added, the stretch slightly stinging him. " _Aahhn_ , Keith!"

"You're such a slut," Keith murmured, slamming his fingers in harder. "You're so fucking turned on at the thought of getting fucked by your own cock, aren't you?"

Lance nodded without shame, because of course, he was desperate, his own body looked so good, his mind was going crazy, unable to think—he was sure he was going to black out at one point.

And then, once his eyes had squeezed shut, his hips were being lifted from the bed as Keith slid inside of him with ease; loosening him was simple when Keith's body was so slack from its unrestrained libido. Lance gripped the bed and moaned, wrapping his trembling thighs around Keith's waist. He couldn't believe how full he felt. The only parts of his body against the bed was his shoulder-blades and head. The rest had been lifted; Keith took advantage of the position and angled straight for his prostate.

"Fuck," Lance breathed. "Fuck— _ahhn_ —K-Keith...!"

Lance couldn't believe how much his thighs trembled. All the blood had rushed to his head, his chest was flushing a hazy pink, and all he could focus on was his heightened arousal at how good his own cock felt slamming into him, roughly hitting his prostate over and over until he was a whining, stuttering, babbling mess. Keith's trusting however devious eyes were piercing into his very dirty soul.

"Never thought I'd see myself so wrecked," Keith laughed. “You ready to get your revenge yet or are you enjoying yourself?”

Lance had no choice but to grab at the pillow beneath his head and moan. Sure, he wanted to make Keith into the same whimpering mess he was in, but that could wait. Keith’s thin, tanned hands reached for Lance’s cock and began pumping it quickly, but to Lance’s dismay, he was nearing his orgasm quicker than he wanted to.

“Wait— _Keith!”_ Lance panted, feeling Keith cease every single movement. “Let me please you, I’m way too c-close...”

Keith slowly slid out of Lance and dropped him onto the mattress with a bounce. “Fine, where do you want me?”

Lance grinned, flipping Keith over and heading straight for his chest. Since he was pretty oblivious to Lance’s weak spots, the smaller Paladin was about to give him the time of his life by hitting every sensitive area of his own body. He began by twirling his tongue around his left nipple, tweaking and pinching the right one with a free hand. Immediately, Keith began panting.

“Y-You’re eager,” Keith swallowed. Lance began to fall in love with his own body even more.

The way it moved, the way Keith made it writhe. He gasped and moaned at every advancement Lance made which heightened his determination. The smaller Paladin eagerly crawled down and licked a stripe on the underside of Keith’s cock, earning another whine. The lazy smile plastered upon Keith’s face was so flirtatious, Lance could already recognise the many situations he’d used that smile. Fuck, he felt so conflicted over his body.

Lance grinned, sinking his lips over the hot tip of his cock. He was way too far into this whole mess to turn back, the feeling of his own pre leaking onto his tongue aroused him like nothing else. His fingers began to prep Keith, thrusting in and out of him, curling against his tight walls, his knuckles brushing against his prostate as he scissored him open. Keith could barely think. He shakily brushed Lance’s long, black hair out of his eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his tongue effortlessly pleasing Keith like he was made for it.

“You slut,” Keith panted. “Enjoying the taste of your own cock.”

Lance hummed in response, feeling Keith’s fingers clench his hair tighter.

“You make me look so filthy,” Keith murmured, his eyes lidded. “Ugh, I can’t wait to wreck your pretty face when I get my body back.”

“What a shame,” Lance chuckled lowly, sliding a third finger in, watching Keith writhe again. “Is it fun listening to your own moans?”

“It’s fun watching myself suck your dick,” Keith muttered. “It’s hot.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Slut.

Finally, when the smaller Paladin knew Keith was ready, he dragged him to the side of the bed and let him plant his feet on the floor. Then, with his forearms on the sheets, Keith slowly widened his legs and looked back at Lance, chewing on his bottom lip. Lance gripped Keith’s backside firmly, giving it a few slaps, forming glowing handprints, before he eased himself in, smoothing his palms over the taller Paladin’s ass.

“Who’s the slut now?” Lance purred, beginning with a soft pace. Keith buried his face into the sheets to stifle every sound that dared to pass his lips. “Do you like the feeling of your cock inside you?”

Keith nodded unashamedly. “More,” he murmured.

Lance rolled his eyes. He might as well pick up the pace, he was already close from Keith’s teasing. So, he grabbed Keith’s hands and held them behind his back, securing them in place with a free hand, using his other hand to squeeze and bruise his thick rump. The sight of his body bent over the bed sent his libido racing again. He really did look like a begging, whining mess from where he was stood.

“You sure?” Lance licked his lips, watching Keith nod. “If you say so.”

The yells of pleasure that passed his lips were loud and oozing with lust. Broken, raspy moans of Lance’s name escaped his panting mouth. The pace was quick and unforgiving, mercilessly pounding into Keith; Lance knew how much he wanted to stifle himself and holding his hands in place seemed like a good idea.

“Fuck!” Keith whined. _“L-Lance—!”_

The sobs of pleasure were almost adorable to Lance. He was so loud, Lance was sure his voice couldn’t even reach that volume because it was cracking so much. Nonetheless, he still couldn’t get over how sensitive Keith’s body was, and suddenly, he was approaching the brink quicker than he wanted to. He kept pushing further, prolonging his well-deserved orgasm, fucking Keith into his as he came close. Eventually, Lance let go of his hands and let him prop himself up again, resulting in shaky arms and another scramble against the mattress.

“Fuck, _aah_ , Lance—”

Hearing Keith moan through a different voice made Lance slightly more confident about his own noises.

“Lance! Shit, I-I’m—!”

Lance bit his lip and grinned, hoping he wouldn’t spoil this by having such a sensitive body. Finally, Keith was biting the sheets and sobbing in pure ecstasy—not for long, however, because Lance quickly pulled away and sat Keith on the bed, using his hand to quickly stroke his needy cock. The taller Paladin writhed, snapping and bucking his hips into Lance’s hand as he came close. His thighs tensed as he came, spilling bashfully onto Lance’s pale knuckles.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered. “Ugh, come here.”

He sank down and cupped Lance’s cock to finish him. However, barely a single touch was needed, Lance was whining into a bitten fist as he released onto Keith’s lips and cheek, apologising with the desperate look in his eyes.

“S-Sorry,” Lance swallowed, accepting the sticky kiss that had him smearing cum off his lips. “I can’t believe I’m that loud.”

“I can’t believe I’m that rough,” Keith swallowed, wiping his face. “Are you satisfied?”

Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. “But I’m up for multiple rounds, if you want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you all so much for reading this fic! I had so much fun writing it omg and I hope to do more things like this in the future!!
> 
> im also secretly proud because it’s not as long as my other ones :”)
> 
> thank you all for reading, and if you want more of my shenanigans or you just wanna say hi, my tumblr is doubtfulbones!!
> 
> <333


End file.
